I just want one more moondance with you Yes I do
by Lalysnc
Summary: I'll hold you close in my arms I can't resist your charms And love Oh, love I'll be a fool For you, I'm sure You know I don't mind.
1. Chapter 1

Marlene McKinnon não estava preparada para os acontecimentos que viriam á seguir, na verdade ninguém poderia estar. Há meses o seu relacionamento com Regulus Black ia de mal á pior e os amigos começavam a se preocupar com Marlene, que facilmente poderia ser vista pelo castelo com lágrimas nos olhos e apavorada. Os únicos momentos de clareza eram aqueles em que se distraia com os amigos. Havia decidido colocar um ponto final no relacionamento com Black e apesar de saber que aquilo poderia literalmente a matar, tinha certeza de que as coisas ficariam bem no final de tudo.

– Sabe Mary. As coisas acontecem por um motivo, não nego que algo me uniu á Regulus, porém, ele está se transformando em um monstro. – Os olhos ficaram cheios de água, mas, Marlene decidiu engoli-lás, evitando que estas escapassem dos olhos. – E tudo está fugindo do meu controle. Ele não pode escolher entre eu e o caminho predestinado á ele, então, que ele seja feliz. – Dor, um aperto dolorido dentro do coração, capaz de tirar todo o ar necessário para a sobrevivência, capaz de tirar a vontade de viver, e continuar, porém, apesar de toda a imensidão dolorida, havia algo em Marlene que não a deixaria desistir, e Mary, por sua vez aproximou-se da amiga e a abraçou, dizendo palavras animadoras, e dizendo o quanto Marlene era especial e sem dúvidas aquilo era confortante. Marlene sorriu de um jeito delicado e agradeceu o apoio, porém, decidiu ir caminhar na tentativa de espairecer a mente, e esquecer Regulus por alguns segundos. Certo, caminhar de um lado para o outro não estava aliviando nem um pouco a tensão, Regulus não era criança e muito menos precisava dos cuidados de Marlene, mas, ainda assim a morena se preocupava. – Por Godric Gryffindor, não se meta em confusão, Regulus, não se meta. – Marlene caminhava de um lado para o outro pelo Salão Comunal, e então decidiu que dormir seria a melhor opção, acordou quando Mary quase a obrigou a ir jogar cartas com ela e os garotos, aceitou sem protestar, não queria mais pensar em Regulus, ou qualquer outra coisa. O seu pior pesadelo estava ali, de relance Marlene olhou para Sirius e era impossível não ver Regulus, por mais que as personalidades fossem diferentes, a semelhança entre os dois era impressionante, Marlene suspirou e tentou descontrair, e realmente havia conseguido cumprir com a missão, ao menos durante o jogo e a conversa com Sirius e Lupin.

Remus Lupin, o melhor amigo. O que eu posso dizer sobre Remus¿ Aparentemente ele se preocupa comigo, talvez Sirius Black tenha contado á ele o que está acontecendo, enfim, ele parece querer me animar, ele parece querer me fazer rir, e isso está sendo definitivamente fofo. Um dia irei agradecer por ter tanta paciência e por me trazer tanta paz, eu prometo. (Fragmento do diário de Marlene. Trecho escrito rapidamente, antes de ter ido á torre de astronomia, naquela mesma noite.)

O lugar favorito dentre todos os lugares de Hogwarts, e havia passado um tempo ali, com Remus e havia sido sem dúvidas maravilhoso, e apesar das poucas palavras, esclarecedor, assim como o sentimento que nutria por Remus. Marlene já sabia o quão grandioso ele era, porém, não sabia que ele poderia ser o melhor amigo, e ele se mostrou o melhor amigo, e apesar de não ter dito nada á ele, Marlene havia prometido á si mesma que faria o impossível para protegê-lo. O final daquela noite não poderia ter sido diferente, Remus a abraçou e disse que ficaria tudo bem, e aquelas palavras foram tão convincentes que Marlene realmente sentiu que tudo ficaria bem. O caminho de volta para o dormitório foi tranquilo, Marlene sentia-se leve, e dormiu como um anjo naquela noite. Apesar de almejar com todas as forças noites como aquela, demorou para reencontrar Remus, talvez pelo excesso de estudo, talvez pelo excesso de preocupação, e só voltou a vê-lo no Três Vassouras, passou o dia tentando decifrar o que estava se passando com Remus, o que infelizmente não aconteceu, por intervenção de Mary, Emmeline e os amigos de Remus, aquilo deixou Marlene levemente enfurecida, porém, ao deixá-lo sabia que ele estava em boas mãos, e precisava se preparar para o que viria á seguir. Marlene deixou Emmeline e Mary á sós e disse que deveria colocar um ponto final na história dela e Regulus, as duas amigas se entreolharam, concordaram e não falaram muita coisa, Marlene não sabia muito bem o que fazer, foi até o local onde encontraria Regulus, decidida á terminar tudo, porém, quando o olhou nos olhos sentiu que não seria capaz de deixá-lo, mas, uma voz dentro de si lhe dizia que deveria ser forte e que não poderia hesitar. Lágrimas, dos olhos de Regulus, e Marlene se sentiu um ser incapaz, engoliu seco por duas vezes a voz embargou, antes de ir embora segurou a mão dele e entregou uma carta, jamais teria coragem de falar tudo aquilo que Regulus deveria saber, e tentou ser o mais cordial possível ao terminar com ele, sabia que não seriam amigos, não havia nenhum elo que os ligasse mais, e assumir aquilo era assumir a própria falha, como namorada, como amiga e como protetora, e aquilo simplesmente destruiu Marlene, em inúmeros sentidos. A morena deixou Regulus sozinho e aproveitou a caminhada até as amigas para chorar, não chorou tudo o que guardava dentro de si, porém, o suficiente para sentir que aquilo era o que devia ser feito, e antes de aproximar-se lembrou-se da noite passada, quando escrevia a carta.

_Me desculpe se eu falhei, eu tentei o meu melhor, eu gostaria de salvá-lo, gostaria de dizer á todos que a sua escolha foi ficar ao meu lado, porém, acontece que nem sempre as coisas são como gostaríamos, me desculpe se eu fracassei na única coisa que eu deveria ter feito de uma maneira diferente. Você é incrível, porém, incrível não é o bastante, eu decido viver, viver a minha vida da melhor maneira, viver a minha vida e um jeito saudável e apesar de te amar, não estava sendo saudável. Concordamos que a única solução seria a sua mudança, porém, quem sou eu para competir com os seu destino¿ espero que encontre a paz, um dia, e saiba que eu jamais perderei as esperanças, saiba que apesar de estar desistindo agora, eu acredito que as coisas possam mudar. Estarei aqui, Regulus, esperando o nosso milagre se tornar real._

E mais algumas lágrimas tomaram conta do rosto de Marlene, que avistou Lilian Evans e decidiu aproximar-se. Obviamente limpou os lábios e lançou o seu melhor sorriso, como se nada acontecesse naquele momento, tinha que ser forte e repetia aquelas palavras mentalmente, segurando-se em uma fé inabalável, e também inexistente. Conversou pouquíssimo com Lily, e quando decidiu seguir os garotos pensou que poderia ser algo divertido, mas, queria saber antes o que veria e teria decidido jamais segui-los, Regulus havia por fim tomado a pior das decisões, e Marlene estática assistiu ao espetáculo, o coração apertou mais uma vez, queria chorar, mas ainda estava seguindo a linha da fé inabalável, e tudo o que fez foi acompanhar os amigos, agora Remus, Sirius e Potter também estavam ali, e apesar da mente estar cheia, Marlene tinha em pensamento a noite que havia passado com Remus na Torre de Astronomia, e um sorriso no canto dos lábios havia lhe tomado o rosto. Nunca havia sentido a necessidade de estar com alguém, até aquele momento, sentia vontade de estar com Remus e aquilo crescia dentro de si. Poderia até ser confusão mental, porém, Marlene sabia que não iria conseguir controlar aquilo por muito tempo, e na verdade, não queria controlar, queria sair correndo e dizer á Remus para passar a noite, para olhar as estrelas, queria calma ao seu coração e á mente. Imaginar o que Remus estaria pensando era difícil, e apesar de caminhar ao lado dele em direção ao castelo, e sentar-se ao lado dele nas carruagens que os levaria de volta á Hogwarts, não conseguia nenhuma informação concreta, e o olhava com intensidade, como se pudesse invadir a mente dele á qualquer segundo. Ou melhor, como se pudesse abraçá-lo á qualquer segundo. Marlene balançou a cabeça em confusão e quando a carruagem parou, ela desceu, puxando Remus e caminhando em direção ao Salão comunal da Grifinória. Não trocaram uma palavra, até que Marlene o soltou e o abraçou. – Obrigada. – Sussurrou, certamente ele não entenderia, nem mesmo Marlene entendia, e antes que ele pudesse fazer algo, ela o soltou e correu até o dormitório feminino, onde não demorou para dormir.


	2. Chapter 2

Sono profundo, sinal de uma mente tranquila, teria sido excelente, exceto pelo que recebera pela manhã, acordou antes das amigas e tinha um pergaminho ao lado da cama, uma carta de adeus escrita por Regulus. Marlene leu a carta duas ou três vezes, em uma tentativa falha de conseguir assimilar as palavras, algumas borradas, provavelmente pelas lágrimas de Black, Marlene sentiu um desespero fora do comum tomar conta de si, será que ela era cruel á ponto de ignorar as lágrimas e o desespero de Regulus¿ Marlene engoliu seco e sentiu-se devastada mais uma vez, havia um conflito interno desesperador, queria conseguir conversar com Mary ou Emmeline, porém, julgando pela feição tranquila do sono delas, elas não iriam acordar tão cedo. Pulou da cama ao lembrar-se que era Halloween. – Merlin. Halloween. – Marlene falou para si mesma, abriu o malão e viu a roupa que usaria guardada, havia realmente perdido a vontade de se arrumar, respirou fundo e jogou-se na cama, desejando que o sono viesse mais uma vez, e foi o que aconteceu, dormiu profundamente e por mais que o subconsciente estivesse á mil, dormiu como uma pedra.

Mary MacDonald não demorou mais do que dois minutos para acordar Marlene. – Você está atrasada, McKinnon. – Marlene abriu os olhos e sorriu com o canto dos lábios. – Mas é sério que eu preciso ir. – Perguntou, em uma tentativa constante de esquivar-se, Marlene era apaixonada por datas comemorativas, ainda mais em Hogwarts, porém, não estava sendo um bom momento para festas, ainda mais com a fantasia combinada com a de Regulus, balançou a cabeça em negação. – Tinha a fantasia que combinava com a dele. – Marlene riu de um jeito bobo e sentou-se na cama, olhando as próprias mãos. – Então, mostre á ele que não vai perder a festa, ainda mais por ele ser tão idiota. – Marlene sorriu e então olhou para Mary. – Você está certa. – Animou-se, e tomou um banho rápido, assim que saiu do mesmo, usou as roupas convencionais, nada de exageros e arrumou-se como de costume. Mary e Emmeline não comentaram as vestes, sabia que já era difícil para Marlene aparecer na festa e exigir que ela usasse uma fantasia, poderia sem dúvidas ser demais. Rapidamente Marlene arrumou-se, ao contrário de Mary e Emmeline, aproveitou a chance e desceu com Lily, esperaria por elas lá embaixo. Lily e Marlene foram em direção ao Salão Principal. – Marlene, você se atrasa e consegue ser mais rápida que o Sirius e os garotos. – Lily comentou, e Marlene acabou rindo baixo, evitando ao máximo olhar para a mesa da Sonserina, conseguindo com êxito. Sentou-se e pegou uma torta de amora, comeu um pedaço, mas não sentia fome. – Nossa Marlene, seu apetite me encanta. – Marlene rolou os olhos e lançou um olhar significativo para Lily, agradeceu a chegada dos garotos e então riu baixo, assim que eles se acomodaram, Marlene ofereceu suco de abobora á todos eles, servindo primeiramente Remus, que estava ao seu lado, quando ele perguntou das amigas, acabou rindo. – Emmeline está com um sério problema com a fantasia. – E olhou para Remus, detendo o olhar nele por alguns segundos, percebeu que ele também não havia se preparado para a festa, e então respirou fundo. – Acho que não estamos muito para comemoração. – Marlene assentiu com a cabeça e então respirou mais uma vez, soltando o ar pelos lábios. Correu os olhos pela decoração, o céu parecia mais obscuro, ou talvez fosse a própria perspectiva ao olhá-lo, porém, tudo parecia o mesmo. Marlene estava distraída, olhou para Remus e depois para o céu, voltou o olhar para o garoto e pegou o suco, acabou derrubando o suco na própria camisa e respirou fundo. – Por Merlin, como eu sou idiota. – Falou para si mesma e corou automaticamente, engoliu seco e os pensamentos começavam a fazer o seu papel. Ficou imaginando o quanto Remus deveria estar rindo por dentro, pensando o quanto Marlene conseguia ser desastrada. O rosto corou violentamente e quando ele entregou o guardanapo, tudo o que ela conseguiu fazer foi rir baixo e agradeceu umas duas ou três vezes, certificando-se ser o suficiente. Parecia impossível tirar o suco da camisa, Marlene já havia cogitado ir até o dormitório, porém, Remus apareceu com a solução perfeita, e usando magia ele a limpou. Marlene abriu um sorriso encantador e então o abraçou, dando um beijo em seu rosto. – Muito obrigada, mesmo. – E então afastou-se, concentrando-se em terminar a torta de amora, até que ouviu um murmuro vindo de Pettigrew. – Da próxima vez, eu tento encantar a McKinnon. – Marlene rolou os olhos e fingiu por dois segundos não ter escutado nada, porém, riu, e obviamente Sirius manifestou-se. – Poxa Marlene, da última vez que você derrubou algo na camisa, você a tirou e nos presenteou com uma dança sensual, lembra. – O rosto de Marlene corou como se fosse pimenta, e a vontade da morena naquele momento era de se esconder debaixo da mesa, engoliu seco e gaguejo ao tentar responder, e então respirou fundo. – Acho que foi a melhor coisa que já aconteceu não é mesmo Sirius¿ Você simplesmente não consegue esquecer. – Marlene piscou um dos olhos e então Sirius ficou quieto, e Potter riu, por sorte, rapidamente o assunto foi esquecido.

Marlene adoraria sair dali sem dar explicação alguma, porém, estava esperando algum movimento de Remus, o que não aconteceu, então decidiu chamá-lo, levantou-se e segurou a mão dele. – Uma caminhada para longe não pode ser tão ruim. – Piscou os olhos duas vezes e assim que chegou á saída do salão principal quase esbarrou em Regulus, e piscou os olhos duas vezes, ficou estática por dois segundos e sorriu com o canto dos lábios. – Boa noite. – Engoliu seco e puxou Remus com certa força para fora, e caminhou para o mais longe possível. O dialogo foi rápido, Marlene desculpando-se e dizendo que ainda causaria problemas á Remus, e se desculpando por puxá-lo com certa força e rapidez para fora, ás vezes Marlene tinha a leve impressão de que Remus poderia quebrar, porém, a conversa ficou um pouco mais tensa, envolvia Regulus e lágrimas, porém, quando Remus a envolveu em um abraço, ela o apertou, com muita força nos próprios lábios e respirou fundo. – Eu gostaria de poder acabar com toda a dor, e fazer com que as coisas boas perdurem, para sempre. – Sussurrou, e tinha noção de que o apertava, porém, fazia questão de tê-lo ao seu lado, daquela forma, e somente Merlin poderia ter noção do quanto tempo havia esperado para abraçá-lo daquela forma, Marlene respirou fundo e fechou os olhos, escondeu o rosto na curva do pescoço de Remus e marcou um beijo rápido ali, sorriu ao sentir a pele dele arrepiada, e então começou a falar, completamente sem jeito, declarou-se, disse á ele que gostava dele, e depois de corar, e de vê-lo corar, ele a trouxe para si, e Marlene pois fim em todo o espaço entre eles, e os lábios se tocaram, sem controle algum, havia o encaixe perfeito, havia paixão, fogo e acima de tudo desejo, e Marlene sentia tudo aquilo sendo retribuído, e por esse motivo fazia questão de intensificar o beijo, acompanhando os movimentos de Remus, separou-se dele somente quando ele o fez, e sentiu os lábios adormecerem, sorriu sem jeito e disse oi, e foi tudo o que disse apesar de ter um milhão de pensamentos correndo pela mente. Aparentemente Remus sentia algo por ela também, e por mais determinados á esconder aquilo se tornava difícil. Marlene concentrou-se nos olhos dele por alguns segundos. – Então eu deduzo que você realmente gosta. – Falou em um sussurro e então selou os lábios dele. Segurou a mão de Remus e caminharam até o Salão principal, quando aproximaram-se, Marlene soltou a mão dele e lançou um olhar de cumplicidade, ninguém precisava saber, aquilo era entre os dois e somente deles. Marlene sentou-se ao lado de Mary, porém, logo levantou-se, pois decidiram ir para o dormitório, não demoraram até chegar ao mesmo, e então Marlene sentou-se na cama, pegou o diário e então respirou fundo, começando a escrever.

_Já faz um tempo desde a última vez que eu falei sobre R.L porém, essa noite foi definitivamente incrível, ele se aproximou de um jeito inexplicável, e me consolou depois de eu ter esbarrado com o Regulus, ah, antes de tudo isso ele limpou a minha camisa, e riu quando descobriu que eu já fiquei semi nua na frente dos amigos dele, porém, em nenhum momento ele me julgou, ao contrário, tudo o que ele fez foi me apoiar, e quando eu menos esperava, as palavras saíram da minha boca, eu juro que eu não queria dizer tão rapidamente o que eu sinto, porém, foi incontrolável. Remus e eu nos beijamos, e foi mágico. Eu me sinto completa nos braços dele, eu sinto como se não houvesse mais nada, como se nada pudesse nos atrapalhar, nos separar, eu acho que juntos podemos ir muito além. Juntos. Essa palavra está mexendo comigo.( Trecho do diário, aquela mesma noite. )_

Marlene parou de escrever somente quando Mary aproximou-se, conversando sobre qualquer assunto. Marlene não concentrou-se na amiga como deveria, e respondia com a cabeça, ou com aham na maioria das vezes, Mary então disse que ia tomar um ar, Marlene pediu desculpas e disse que estava com os pensamentos aflorados, trancou o diário e então deitou-se, pegando no sono com uma facilidade fora do comum.

Os dias se passaram, o mesmo para as semanas e Marlene não tinha nenhuma noticia de Remus Lupin desde então. E o sumiço dele alimentava o monstro interno de Marlene, que sentia medo, sentia que havia feito algo muito errado e por isso Remus estava a evitando daquela forma, a sensação que envolvia não era a melhor, queria poder ter dois segundos com Remus e descobrir o motivo do sumiço. Havia tentado falar com os amigos dele, porém, todos ignoravam Marlene, como se fosse um pedido de Remus, e por mais que quisesse admitir o contrário, aquilo doía. Marlene havia acordado determinada á encontrar Remus e faria o impossível, poderia colocar a culpa em seu instinto protetor e até mesmo na curiosidade, não importava o motivo, realmente tinha que encontrá-lo. Marlene encontrou com Peter, e por mais que ele estivesse determinado á mentir, ela estava ainda mais determinada á encontrar respostas, havia sido rude, e lamentava por dentro ter usado a força para conseguir alguma informação, porém, nem mesmo aquilo havia sido o suficiente para convencê-lo, Marlene então, decidiu que o seguiria, e certamente ele o levaria até Remus.

Por sorte seguir Peter Pettigrew não exigia nenhum esforço anormal, e por mais sinistra que a ideia pudesse parecer, era a melhor chance de Marlene ir até Remus e enche-lo com todas as perguntas que havia listado mentalmente, procurava por respostas e faria o impossível para tê-las, Remus não tinha o direito de simplesmente deixá-la daquela forma. Aquele beijo, aquele abraço definitivamente a motivava a obter as respostas que aparentemente Remus não gostaria de dar. Não se atentava aos corredores e sim aos passos de Peter, assustou-se quando ele entrou em um lugar secreto, por de trás de uma das inúmeras armaduras, e Marlene por sorte era minuciosa até mesmo ao observá-lo, e não demorou muito tempo para que pudesse descobrir a passagem secreta, Marlene tentou ser cuidadosa ao caminhar, porém, no terceiro passo, caiu com ambas as mãos no chão e sentiu a duas arderem, engoliu seco e sentiu o sangue, queria assoprar, gritar e até mesmo chorar, porém, ouvia vozes e decidiu que antes de lamentar a própria injuria, deveria achar Remus. – Ótimo, priorizando os outros mais uma vez McKinnon, droga, você está sangrando e procurando pelo Lupin, como você é engraçada. – Conversava consigo mesma, apesar de falar muito baixo e ter o máximo de cuidado ao caminhar, não aceitaria cair pela segunda vez, não mesmo. E apesar de ter escorregado antes mesmo de chegar á escada, ela segurou-se, e ficou estática, apenas ouvindo a conversa entre duas pessoas, primeiramente tentou identificá-las, e primeiro ouvir a voz de James, e depois a de Peter. Era uma conversa estranha. Marlene quase caiu ao subir o primeiro degrau da escada, aquela casa era muito velha e mal cuidada, os pensamentos alimentavam a vontade de Marlene descobrir o que faziam ali e porque raios Remus estaria ali, porém, realmente nunca ouvira nada do que ouviu no instante seguinte, um urro de dor, e Marlene arrepiou-se por inteira, encostou-se na parede e apoiou-se, sendo capaz de quase sentir a dor da pobre pessoa que urrava. Porém, o terror instalou-se ao ouvir as palavras dos garotos, era Remus quem urrava daquela forma, era o seu Remus Lupin, Marlene subiu os degraus, entrando em cada um dos quartos, porém, nenhum parecia ser o quarto certo. A dor que sentia no peito não era nem um terço da dor de Remus, e tinha noção. Engoliu seco, perguntando á si mesma por qual motivo o garoto não estava na enfermaria.

Estava pronta para dar uma bronca em Peter, James e até mesmo Sirius pela imprudência de deixar Remus daquela forma, e já tinha um discurso preparado mentalmente para quando fosse a hora de aplicá-lo. Marlene ouvia a voz de Remus, uma voz cortante, cheia de dor, e não havia nada que pudesse a machucar como aquilo, já havia o perdoado por centenas de vezes em uma questão de segundos, só queria ajudá-lo, só queria fazer a dor ir embora. Ao encontrar o quarto certeiro, Marlene deparou-se com um enorme cachorro de pelagem muito negra, e aparentemente bem cuidado, passou inclusive a ideia de ser de algum dos garotos, porém, o cachorro vinha para cima de si, e Marlene ia para trás, esquivando-se com medo. A varinha estava em punhos, o cachorro se aproximava mais e mais, porém, transformava-se em um... Humano. Marlene quase caiu da escada, e segurou-se por pouco, engoliu seco e não conseguia responder as perguntas de Sirius Black. – Eu não te devo nenhuma explicação, ao contrário, vocês me deve. M-mas, eu preciso saber... É o Remus lá dentro. – Marlene tinha medo da resposta de Sirius, apesar de imaginar qual seria e simplesmente não queria acreditar que era Remus. Não houve tempo para respostas, o que Marlene viu a desconcertou de todas as formas, era um lobisomem, uma criatura julgadas por muito ser demoníaca, e apesar do grito de susto, Marlene conseguiu somente sentir compaixão. Precisou ser puxada com todas as forças por Sirius para poder caminhar, na verdade correr, na tentativa de não ser pega pela fera, que corria ferozmente para cima dos dois, Marlene não respondia aos próprios estímulos, as pernas moviam-se, os braços moviam-se, porém, a mente não conseguia projetar nada. Parou no meio da escada, pedindo por uma explicação de Sirius, que aparentemente já havia enfrentando o lobisomem antes, Marlene tinha sua varinha em punho, pois Remus em sua forma não humana aproximava-se e seus olhos pareciam querer devorar cada pedaço de Marlene, que sentia as mãos e as pernas tremerem, porém, não correu e não defendeu-se, apenas fechou os olhos, e quando os abriu, Sirius em sua forma canina brigava com o licantropo. – Droga, sua inútil, é melhor você correr. – Marlene falou a si mesma e foi o que fez, começou a correr, porém, estava escuro e não fazia a mínima ideia de como sair dali, estava próxima á passagem quando ouviu latidos, e chamou por Sirius que voltava á sua forma humana. Marlene sentia o coração tocar a boca, e realmente não sabia como havia encontrado tanta força, e também não queria saber, sua preocupação era Remus, quando Sirius aproximou-se o suficiente, estava pronta para confrontá-lo, porém, Sirius estava acompanhado de Remus, que agarrou-se á Marlene com força. Força que a fez cair, bater a cabeça e aos poucos perder os sentidos, lembrava-se somente da voz desesperada de Sirius, e talvez a voz de Potter ao fundo, porém, antes que pudesse entender alguma coisa, perdeu as forças.

Dizem que quando você está á beira da morte você tem uma visão sobre todas as coisas boas, todos os momentos marcantes de sua vida, porém, aquilo não acontecia com Marlene, os flashs de sua mente eram recentes: o beijo de Remus e a imagem de um lobisomem a atacando, Marlene apertava os olhos na tentativa de apenas dormir, e quando finalmente conseguiu, desmaiou. Haviam três machucados consideráveis, dois nas mãos, as garras de Remus e um corte na cabeça, ferimentos facilmente tratáveis se fosse levada rapidamente á enfermaria.


	3. Chapter 3

Os olhos de Marlene McKinnon abriram-se novamente quando chegaram na enfermaria, Madame Pomfrey pedia explicações á Sirius Black e Marlene gritava de dor, engasgando-se ás vezes pois se lembrava dos urros de Remus, não tinha nenhum direito de gritar de dor, sua dor não era nada comparada á dor de Remus. E ele estava condenado á senti-la em todas as noites de lua cheia, Remus Lupin estava fadado á sofrer enquanto vivesse, e Marlene agora chorava e gritava em desespero por conta da condição de Remus, e repetiu por diversas vezes frases sem noção, para Sirius e James que ficaram em choque, até que Madame Pomfrey conseguiu fazer com que Marlene dormisse. – E-ela vai ficar bem? – Perguntou Sirius, com medo da resposta. – Quero dizer, ela não está falando nada com nada e isso não é bom. – Madame Pomfrey ajeitou Marlene McKinnon na cama e então respirou fundo. – Deixarei ela dormindo até domingo. E é comum que as pessoas em trauma não falem coisa com coisa. – Madame Pomfrey cuidou dos ferimentos, perguntando-se como Marlene havia conseguido cada um deles. Enquanto isso, James e Sirius conversavam entre si. – Preciso de silêncio. Vão descansar, Marlene está segura agora. Andem! – Exclamou com vontade e ficou mais alguns minutos cuidando dos ferimentos de Marlene. – Calma querida. – Cuidadosamente, passou a mão pela testa de Marlene, um instinto de proteção geralmente ligado á mãe, afago que Marlene acordada adoraria ter recebido, carinho que agradeceria de algum modo quando acordasse.

Marlene McKinnon permanecera imóvel, Mary, Emmeline e até mesmo Lily a visitaram, e o último era Remus, e o único que Marlene tinha noção de que estava ali, aparentemente a atmosfera mudava quando ele estava presente, e mesmo presa em uma poção do sono Marlene o sentia, tentava lutar contra a poção e acordar, e ao sentir a mão dele, esforçou-se mais, sem demorar muito tempo abriu os olhos e o olhou, primeiramente checando se ele estava bem, e aparentemente estava, um milhão de pensamentos negativos se dissiparam e Marlene sorriu com o canto dos lábios. – Ainda bem que está bem. – Marlene começou a falar, tinha inúmeras perguntas, porém, quando tentou iniciá-las, Remus lhe dizia que não era o momento, ainda sentia dores pelo corpo, a sensação era a mesma de ter um objeto muito pesado sobre o corpo, porém, mais uma vez não iria comparar a sua dor á dor de Remus, Marlene então respirou fundo, e quando Madame Pomfrey voltou, ela a abraçou, usando um pouco mais de força. – É pequena, aparentemente está pronta para ir embora. Abuse das poções e se sentir dor de cabeça é melhor voltar, o mais rápido possível. – Marlene assentiu com a cabeça, porém, qualquer pessoa que a conhecesse saberia que Marlene dificilmente voltaria ali, mas, era necessário assentir que voltaria principalmente por todo o carinho de Madame P. Marlene então levantou-se, livrando-se daquela roupa de repouso e voltando a trajar os costumeiros uniformes, deu um jeito rápido no cabelo e foi até Remus. – Com calma. – Caminhava um pouco mais devagar, afim de prolongar a conversa. – Não se preocupe. O seu segredo está á salvo, assim como o de Sirius. – Sussurrou, porém, ainda insatisfeita com a falta de respostas de Remus, e não foi preciso explicar o que aconteceu nos segundos seguintes, Marlene alterou a voz e aos gritos berrou talvez as piores palavras para Remus, porém, era o que sentia, e finalmente havia extravasado. – Eu prometo que daremos um jeito. Darei um jeito de ajudá-lo. Sei que a minha ideia foi insana, mas eu precisava, a culpa foi sua, ninguém mandou você sumir sem explicação alguma, sem me dizer o que estava acontecendo. – As lágrimas escorriam do rosto impiedosamente, Marlene simplesmente não conseguiu contê-las, por mais que desejasse, engoliu seco e aos poucos acalmou-se, obviamente pela proximidade de Remus que a envolveu em um abraço caloroso, droga, poderia facilmente render-se aos braços dele e esquecer qualquer pergunta ou resposta que fosse. Afastou-se somente quando teve a certeza de que as lágrimas haviam cessado de uma vez por todas. De certo modo, Marlene McKinnon tinha certeza de que sua vida jamais seria a mesma, havia descoberto muitas coisas ao mesmo tempo, precisava de um tempo para processar todas as informações, a cabeça chegou a latejar, e Marlene sentiu-se nauseada por alguns segundos. Remus Lupin havia tornado-se um sinônimo perfeito de força, Marlene jamais imaginou que algum pudesse sentir tanta dor, sofrer tanto e estar em pé dois dias depois, ao contrário, sentiu-se fraca ao perceber que tinha poucos hematomas e permanecera em uma cama, porém, não era o que estava em jogo, e sim o seu relacionamento com Lupin. Queria encontrar a maneira certa de dizer que nenhum daqueles acontecimentos iriam mudar os seus sentimentos, ou mudariam a sua forma de vê-lo, Remus continuaria sendo o mesmo aos seus olhos, na verdade, agora o via de uma forma mais pura, com mais cuidado e mais devoção, sabia que ele precisaria de seu apoio e força, e sem dúvidas Marlene estaria ali para ele, embora não conseguisse pensar em nenhuma palavra capaz de representar o que sentia, então, o puxou até a parede mais próxima, e deixou com que os lábios tocassem os dele e falassem por si. O beijo iniciou-se de uma forma intensa, capaz de fazer o próprio corpo se arrepiar, Marlene afastou-se somente depois de realmente perder o fôlego, e ainda deu uma leve mordida no lábio inferior de Remus. Trocaram algumas palavras, e os lábios de Marlene aproximaram-se dos lábios dele mais uma vez, ou melhor mais duas ou três vezes até que Sirius aproximou-se pigarreando. – Não quero atrapalhar, mas, eu precisava chegar a donzela em perigo. – Marlene sorriu sem jeito e afastou-se de Remus e foi até Sirius, o abraçou de um jeito delicado. – Me desculpe pelo que aconteceu, e obrigada por ter cuidado da donzela em perigo. – Sirius a abraçou e ficou durante quase cinco minutos praguejando sobre Marlene, e não a soltou, temendo que ela fosse fazer besteira mais uma vez, Marlene riu baixo e então balançou a cabeça em negação. – Sirius, eu juro que ficaremos bem agora. – Afastou-se, forçando-o praticamente a fazer o mesmo, aproximou-se de Remus e selou os lábios dele timidamente. – Eu vou me encontrar com as garotas, provavelmente elas devem estar desesperadas. – E Marlene virou-se, tropeçando e quase caindo sobre Peter, que a segurou pela lateral do corpo. – Por Merlin, McKinnon, um pouco de atenção cairia bem. Na verdade, você cai muito bem em todas as situações. – Marlene percebeu a brincadeira de Peter e quando firmou-se nas próprias pernas, riu baixo. – Engraçadinho. – Marlene desvencilhou do garoto e começou a caminhar pelos corredores, embora ainda sentisse que o corpo não estava preparado para tanto, por andar lentamente, ainda ouvia os risos dos garotos e falou um pouco mais alto. – Eu ainda os ouço. – Marlene respirou fundo e então riu baixo, não demorou muito tempo até sentir os braços de alguém a envolver, era Sirius, que a pegava no colo. – Não vai conseguir chegar á Emmeline e Mary nessas condições. – Marlene protestou, porém, deixou que o amigo lhe carregasse, embora emburrada.

– Sirius. – Tomou coragem para finalmente falar alguma coisa. – Apesar das brincadeiras eu não sei o que teria sido de mim... Naquela noite se não fosse pela sua vontade de me manter viva. E. – Marlene foi interrompida por Sirius que sorriu e então balançou a cabeça. – Por nada Marlene. Você é uma das nossas, não se deixa um dos nossos para trás dessa forma, eu jamais a deixaria. – E então, colocou a morena no chão, em agradecimento, Marlene aproximou-se e o abraçou. – Obrigada. – Sussurrou e então sorriu. – Agora, cuide do Remus, garanta que ele vá comer alguma coisa, eu vou ficar com as meninas, então, estarei bem. – Marlene afastou-se, vendo Sirius assentir com a cabeça e logo em seguida sumir, Marlene logo encontrou as amigas, e foram para os dormitórios, pois acharam que Marlene estava pálida demais, e óbvio a bombardearam com todas as perguntas possíveis.


	4. Chapter 4

Tudo o que Marlene adoraria naquele momento era tomar um banho, porém, se dispôs a responder o questionamento de Mary e de Emmeline, porém, em certo momento sentiu-se nauseada e correu até o banheiro, sabia que trancá-lo seria inútil, então, deixou a porta aberta para que elas tivessem a certeza de que estava bem. Rapidamente despiu-se e entrou debaixo da água quente, não demorou a ouvir Emmeline e Mary ali. – Eu só preciso de um banho, eu só estou cansada. – Marlene encolheu o corpo inteiro ao sentir a água tocar os ferimentos e fez uma careta que por sorte ninguém enxergou, ou sem dúvidas alguém a obrigaria a voltar á Enfermaria. – Querem ouvir uma coisa muito engraçada. – Marlene continuou a falar, Emmeline e Mary prontamente disseram que sim, e Marlene engoliu seco. – Claro que sim, curiosas. Enfim, eu queria poder estar com o Remus agora... Queria poder cuidar dele, eu sei que ele tem os melhores amigos do mundo, assim como eu, porém, eu queria estar com ele. Eu. – Mary foi a primeira a rir, aparentemente aquilo parecia banal, porém, Emmeline com toda a sua delicadeza sorriu e balançou a cabeça em negação. – Não tem nada de errado em querer estar com ele, e com toda certeza Remus está esperando por você também, mas precisa descansar Marlene. – O alerta de Emmeline pareceu bem prudente, depois de dez minutos de água quente o corpo parecia mais mole do que o normal, então, desligou o chuveiro e encostou-se no azulejo gelado, por alguns segundos. – Vou deitar um pouco. – Sussurrou, deixando o boxe, e então indo em direção ao quarto, Emmeline por sua vez acompanhava a garota, enquanto Mary desenhava no boxe, escrevendo o nome de Marlene e Remus, voltou rindo para o quarto, enquanto Emmeline ajudava Marlene a se trocar. – Godric, eu tenho certeza de que eu estou parecendo uma criança. – Sussurrou e balançou a cabeça em negação. – Obrigada Emme. – Falou ao ver que em poucos segundos já estava trocada, e não deixou de notar o desespero de Emmeline ao olhar os machucados. – Ah, eles estão bem melhores. – Marlene falou de uma maneira positiva, deitando-se. – Explico melhor quando eu acordar. – Emmeline assentiu com a cabeça e então sussurrou. – Tem muito á explicar mesmo. – Não demorou mais do que dez minutos para Marlene entrar em um sono profundo, talvez por conta dos remédios, ou somente o cansaço. Mary e Emmeline continuaram a fazer as atividades diárias, conversaram e quando o horário do jantar se aproximou, foram até Marlene.

– Não sei se é certo acordá-la. – Sussurrou Mary. – Ela parece em paz. – Emmeline concordou com a cabeça e então respirou fundo. – Mary, se deixarmos a Lene dormindo, é bem capaz de o Remus nos sufocar e achar que a matamos. – Mary riu baixo, porém concordou, e então foi até a cama de Marlene, sentando-se ao lado dela e começando a acariciar o nariz da morena. – É hora de acordar preguiçosa. – Começou devagar, e Marlene acordou prontamente ao sentir o dedo gelado de Mary, resmungou, porém abriu os olhos. – Eu não quero jantar. Estou sem fome. – Marlene protestou, porém, não havia como ganhar uma guerra contra Emmeline Vance e Mary MacDonald. – Hum... Eu fiquei sabendo que o Remus gostaria de vê-la no jantar. – Marlene saltou e ficou sentada, obviamente caiu na cama deitada, pois sentiu muita dor, Emmeline correu até ela e Mary riu. – Você ainda não é a mulher de aço, Marlene McKinnon, vai com calma, tenho que te manter viva se realmente quer vê-lo no jantar. – Marlene levantou-se, com a ajuda de Emmeline e com toda a calma possível, enquanto Mary já trocada deixou o dormitório, obviamente Marlene ficou curiosa, porém, não disse nada. Arrumava-se, queria parecer bem, o máximo que pudesse Mary, por sua vez foi até o Salão Comunal, encontrou-se com Peter e pediu que o garoto segurasse Remus ali até Marlene chegar, Peter concordou e então Mary voltou ao dormitório, apressando Marlene e Emmeline, que depois de mais uns cinco minutos terminaram de se aprontar. – Pronto Mary. – Marlene foi em direção á porta, Emmeline a seguiu, porém, Mary a segurou e sussurrou. – Ela primeiro. – Marlene com muito cuidado desceu as escadas, e tudo o que viu foi Remus, aproximou-se e então o abraçou, ele correspondeu o abraço com força, tirando a garota do chão. Aos outros olhos, pareciam que não se viam há um ou dois meses, e Marlene realmente se sentia daquela forma, como se não o visse há todo aquele tempo. Foi como se o tempo tivesse parado somente para os dois, e Marlene aproveitou aquele abraço, e ele perdurou por mais dois segundos, quando Emmeline e Mary se aproximaram, Emme suspirou fundo e sussurrou. – O destino é incrível, não é. – Aquilo não fazia muito sentido para Mary, ao menos a garota pensou que não, mas, assentiu. Marlene não iria se afastar, porém, Sirius é claro acabou se aproximando. – Hum, com licença eu odeio ter que interromper, mas, seria prudente que os dois comessem agora, Remus. – Marlene então o soltou aos poucos, podendo olhá-lo nos olhos. – É, eu acho que tenho que concordar. – Remus murmurou e então segurou os dedos de Marlene, timidamente a levando pela mão, o restante dos amigos foram atrás, conversando sobre qualquer assunto, Marlene parecia ter desconectado de qualquer coisa que não dissesse respeito á ela e Remus e por isso estava tão calada.

Aparentemente Remus também não sabia o que falar, então puxou assunto. – Er, você está se sentindo bem, McKinnon? – Marlene arqueou a sobrancelha e então assentiu com a cabeça. – Estou, me sinto muito bem, e quanto á você Lupin? – Perguntou, porém, ficou em silêncio depois da resposta dele, ainda não havia entendido muito bem o motivo de tanta cerimônia, mas, concordou em permanecer calada, até que finalmente chegaram ao Salão principal, o que pareceu uma eternidade. Antes de colocar o primeiro pé, Marlene assustou-se, Regulus parou em sua frente e ele a olhava com uma feição aterrorizada. – Por Salazar, Marlene. O que aconteceu? – Marlene não respondeu, estava em choque, apenas virou-se para Remus sem entender, e antes que pudesse reagir, Regulus já estava com as duas mãos no pescoço de Remus. – O que você fez? seu idiota. Você poderia ter matado a Marlene, você é um irresponsável, completamente irresponsável. – Marlene encarou tudo aquilo incrédula, porém, não iria falhar e deixar com que Remus se machucasse mais uma vez, tentou separar o garoto e começou a gritar, nem mesmo Sirius conseguiu soltá-lo, até que Marlene gritou. – Regulus. Você está me machucando. – A voz embargada e mais alta do que o normal fez com que ele soltasse Remus, porém, não o livrou de receber um soco de James e cair no chão, Marlene, instintivamente ajoelhou-se quando ele caiu e então o colocou em seu colo. – Por Merlin James. – Marlene tocava o rosto de Regulus, que demorou um tempo para voltar a si. – Regulus, Regulus, me responde. – Marlene respirou fundo e quando ele finalmente respirou ela sorriu com o canto dos lábios, aliviada, porém, quando ele tentou levantar, ela não deixou. – Não faça mais nenhuma besteira. – Marlene sussurrou, já haviam lágrimas em seus olhos, e então Regulus ajoelhou-se na frente da morena, e ela gostaria de não olhar nos olhos dele, porém, foi inevitável. – Me desculpe, Marlene, é que eu soube que ele estava perto quando você se machucou, e eu fiquei irritado. – Regulus jamais havia se desculpado antes, e Marlene engoliu seco. – Peça desculpas á ele. – Marlene se levantou, e ajudou Regulus, porém, quando ele viu que Marlene foi para o lado de Remus e segurou a mão dele, ele simplesmente não suportou, foi até Marlene e despejou palavras que Marlene forçava a mente a não esquecer. – Então é isso. Você me trocou por esse babaca que já fez com que você se machucasse inteira. Marlene, em todo esse tempo ao meu lado eu nunca deixei que algo te fizesse mal, eu teria lutado bravamente para não machucá-la. Esse idiota não é homem o suficiente para você. Ele não é. – Marlene engoliu seco e balançou a cabeça, negando tudo o que ele falava. – Você está errado, Black. Eu posso ter me machucado, mas, ele não machucou a única coisa que você conseguiu destruir. – E o olhar de Marlene para Regulus havia sido extremamente gelado, algo que ele jamais havia visto em Marlene, ele então engoliu seco e riu esnobando Remus. – Faça bom proveito, espero que seja feliz, ou morra enquanto tenta. – E Regulus saiu, Marlene por sua vez sentiu o rosto corar, e as lágrimas intensificaram, ela então saiu o mais rápido que conseguiu do salão comunal, Remus tentou segui-la, porém, Emmeline disse que cuidaria daquilo, e que era melhor ele esperar o tempo de Marlene.

Não foi difícil encontrar Marlene, ela ia até o seu lugar favorito em Hogwarts, porém, antes de chegar, pediu gentilmente que Emmeline a deixasse sozinha, e pela seriedade de Marlene, Emmeline decidiu acatar, e voltou até o salão principal, sem clima nenhum para tentar comer, obviamente. Enquanto isso, Marlene arrastava o corpo e subia as escadas até a torre de astronomia, ao chegar a uma das salas abertas, deitou-se e ficou olhando para o céu, engolia seco, e parecia estar ouvindo as palavras de Regulus, uma a uma, e aquilo machucava, e ela não sabia o quanto até aquele momento. Marlene ouviu uns passos vindos de fora e então respirou fundo. – Emme, por favor eu quero ficar sozinha. – Porém, os passos não cessaram e Marlene encarou a pessoa que parou no batente da porta, mais uma vez incrédula. – Regulus, eu acho que já falou mais do que o necessário. – Marlene engoliu seco e então virou-se para o lado, evitando olhá-lo, porém, ele aproximou-se, e sentou-se na frente de Marlene, que encolheu-se, com medo da reação dele. – Você não costumava sentir medo... Não de mim. – Marlene olhou para ele e riu. – É, isso foi antes de se tornar... Isso. – Regulus sentiu pela primeira vez toda a hostilidade de Marlene, e preferia sem dúvidas a hospitalidade que somente ela sabia lhe dar. – Eu vim pedir desculpas, Marlene. E dizer que você está certa em estar com alguém que possa lhe proteger e que possa abrir mão de todas as coisas por você. Eu fui fraco, fraco quando não renunciei, fraco quando te deixei ir embora, mas, sou forte o suficiente para deixá-la ser feliz. – E ele aproximou-se, fazendo com que Marlene o olhasse nos olhos. – Eu vim pedir para me esquecer, de uma vez por todas. – Marlene queria rir, queria chorar, queria no mínimo conseguir responder Regulus, porém, se tornou a tarefa mais difícil e todas, e infelizmente não conseguiu. – O meu amor é seu, pra sempre. – E ele segurou uma das mãos de Marlene, aproximou-se dela e então aproximou os lábios dos lábios dela, tocou-os, e queria os deixar ali pelo restante da vida, porém, havia algo diferente, Marlene não correspondia mais aos lábios dele, e ela simplesmente afastou-se, ele então sentiu que Marlene não era mais dele, e aquilo quebrou todas as suas intenções, ele afastou-se e tocou o rosto dela, gentilmente. – Eu não te amo, e nunca irei amar. – E pela primeira vez Marlene realmente riu, balançou a cabeça em negação. – Eu sei que não. – E por mais que parecesse algo estúpido, foi daquela forma, negando o amor que sentiam um para o outro, que Regulus despediu-se, saiu dali e Marlene não disse mais nada, apenas engoliu seco e voltou a deitar-se, se lembrou de todo o tempo que havia lutado por Regulus, tentando salvá-lo de seus próprios demônios, e percebeu que teria feito tudo da mesma maneira, pois de todas as formas, a levaria até Remus, encolheu-se, não sabia se Remus estava bem, não sabia pois não havia perguntando, ao contrário, distraiu-se com Regulus, e entrou em desespero. De todas as coisas que se passaram pela mente de Marlene, nenhuma era verdadeira, e ela não podia imaginar que Remus Lupin havia visto o beijo de Regulus em Marlene, porém, o garoto havia visto, e estava com raiva, muita raiva do que havia visto, inclusive de Marlene, mesmo sem saber o lado dela da história, Lupin caminhava energicamente até os amigos, e quando os encontrou, disse que jamais iria falar com Marlene Mckinnon.


	5. Chapter 5

Os pensamentos fizeram uma retrospectiva, um filme de todas as cenas vividas naqueles últimos dias, Marlene podia jurar que uma das almofadas ainda tinha o perfume de Remus, mas, sabia que era um truque da sua mente lhe pregando uma peça e fazendo com que o coração apertasse ainda mais. Queria ir até ele e contar o que havia acontecido, queria dizer que Regulus havia prometido que jamais iria interferir, e queria acima de tudo dizer que jamais desistira de Remus, porém, ainda estava abalada, ainda chorava e parecia fora de seu controle, queria no mínimo demonstrar que tudo havia passado, porém, não tinha nenhuma condição naquele momento. Marlene entre as lágrimas sorria, lembrando-se daquele abraço apertado de Remus, lembrando-se do sorriso e do jeito dele, ele não conseguia irritá-la, nem mesmo quando a chamava pelo sobrenome, e olha que aquilo naturalmente a importunava. Marlene riu, ainda julgava ser impossível ter encontrado alguém que a preenche-se e fizesse com que transbordasse, porém, todos os seus sonhos haviam finalmente se realizado, tudo com o que havia sonhado estava tão próximo, tão alcançável e Marlene não teria medo de se entregar. Fechou os olhos e engoliu as lágrimas, levantando-se com o máximo de cuidado possível. Voltou aos corredores e parou uma das alunas da Grifinória. – Ei, por um acaso você sabe onde está o Remus Lupin? – Marlene sentiu o coração acelerar somente ao pronunciar o nome dele, queria dizer a ele que sentia muito pelo que Regulus havia feito, e queria se desculpar por não ter dito antes o quanto queria estar com ele, e quando a aluna finalmente a respondeu, Marlene andou apressadamente até o Salão Comunal, assim que entrou no mesmo deparou-se com Sirius, passou por ele sem dizer uma palavra, e depois Peter parou na frente de Marlene, e tudo o que ela fez foi desviar, e então James tentou a parar. – Vocês estão fazendo um complô? – Marlene perguntou e então desviou de James também, até que finalmente chegou em Remus. Marlene o abraçou, e estranhou quando não sentiu os braços dele a correspondendo, então afastou-se e o olhou nos olhos, ia dizer alguma coisa, porém, ele adiantou-se. – Vai embora. Você e o Regulus já me deram demonstrações demais hoje. – Marlene acreditou que fosse uma brincadeira e então segurou o rosto dele. – Remus, eu não vou á lugar algum. – E então ele segurou o pulso de Marlene, com certa força, esquecendo que o mesmo estava ferido, e retirou a mão da garota de seu rosto. Instantaneamente as lágrimas retornaram, e então Marlene engoliu seco, procurando palavras adequadas, mas tudo o que fez foi sair em direção ás escadas que levavam ao dormitório feminino. Agradeceu não ter que falar com Emmeline ou Mary, somente jogou-se na cama, deixando com que as lágrimas a consumisse mais uma vez, e foi daquele jeito até a hora de acordar.

As horas passaram, pareceram uma eternidade até que Marlene encontrou-se com Remus novamente, dessa vez já no Salão principal, mais uma vez ela aproximou-se, e antes de pronunciar o nome dele, ele começou. – Eu quero... EU QUERO QUE SAIA DA MINHA VIDA, MCKINNON, EU QUERO. – Marlene assustou-se, como nunca havia se assustado antes, havia ódio na voz, no olhar e nos gestos de Remus, que quebrou um copo na frente de Marlene. Marlene encolheu-se, e sentiu todos os olhares sobre si. – Excelente, terá exatamente isso. – Ignorou qualquer movimento de Emmeline e Sirius e então saiu dali rapidamente, indo em direção á aula que teriam, talvez conseguisse ignorar o que estava acontecendo, e nos cinco minutos foi totalmente possível, até que Marlene percebeu a presença de Remus ali, e pelo o que ele falava, a presença de Marlene realmente estava o atrapalhando, Marlene então olhou para o professor com lágrimas nos olhos. – Eu preciso respirar. Com licença. – Marlene levantou-se e saiu, o professor tentou protestar, porém, foi tarde demais, Marlene saiu, esbarrando com qualquer aluno que tentasse entrar, Sirius instintivamente levantou-se, porém, Remus o impediu de sair dali, então ele sentou-se. – Faz parte do teatro, Sirius. – Remus parecia tentar se convencer que era realmente um teatro, e para a infelicidade dele, alguém se aproveitaria da fraqueza de Marlene McKinnon, alguém diferente de Regulus, porém, tão impiedoso como ele.

Marlene McKinnon não assistiu nenhuma aula naquele dia, e foi convocada á ir falar com o Diretor, alegou problemas emocionais, e ninguém discutiu, sabiam o que Marlene tinha passado nos últimos dias, e também aconselharam a garota a ir até a enfermaria, chegar se não havia nenhum dano, Marlene sabia que não havia, mas, não desacatou a ordem, deixou a sala do diretor, e foi até a enfermaria, conversou durante muito tempo e praticamente desabou todos os problemas sobre a pobre enfermeira, que tentou o impossível para acalmar Marlene, sem conseguir a colocou para dormir e avisou Dumbledore que talvez Marlene precisasse dos pais. Os rumores não demoraram nem um pouco para correr pelo Castelo, alguns já diziam que McKinnon estava enlouquecendo, outros comentavam que Marlene McKinnon iria embora em dois dias e que os seus pais já estavam á caminho, obviamente nenhuma das duas opções eram reais, Marlene por mais que quisesse não podia simplesmente dar as costas aos estudos e por mais que pudesse beirar a loucura, ainda estava completamente sã. Porém, os comentários maldosos chegaram até Remus, e ele não conseguiu esconder o nervosismo perante aquela situação, e quem foi até ele dessa vez foi Regulus, mais uma vez tomado pela raiva, porém, não se atreveu a tocar o garoto. – Ela está indo embora, seu babaca, você vai mesmo deixar isso acontecer? – Tudo o que Remus fez depois de controlar-se foi rir. – Eu não tenho que fazer nada, e não irei. – Regulus deixou o garoto falando sozinho e queixou-se para Severus que ouviu o mais novo com muita atenção, havia algo que realmente atraia Severus naquela situação: Marlene McKinnon, filha de um casal famoso no mundo bruxo por procurar bruxos que serviam ás trevas e exterminá-los, obviamente Marlene naquela situação seria uma presa fácil, e talvez pudesse contar alguns planos á ele, e talvez ele pudesse aproximar-se da família e acabar com todos eles de uma vez por todas.

Severus Snape tinha o plano perfeito, e depois de Regulus calar-se, ele ajeitou-se. – Cuidarei da McKinnon pra você. – Inocente, Regulus havia sido um tanto inocente ao acreditar nas palavras de Severus, mas, era a sua melhor chance, havia um plano traçado em sua mente e nada que pudesse lhe impedir, foi em direção á enfermaria, timidamente sentou-se na cadeira de visitantes, esperando que Marlene acordasse, e quando ela abriu os olhos, tentando enxergar, respirou fundo. – Remus. – Severus sentiu vontade de rir, o sofrimento na voz dela era parecido com o mesmo que sentia, porém, não havia motivos para ter compaixão de Marlene, ela havia se envolvido com uma das piores pessoas no ponto de vista do Sonserino, que adiantou-se. Snape. Severus, e não eu não sou nem um pouco parecido com o Lupin. – Marlene abriu os olhos e sentou-se, tendo uma visão ampla e agora mais completa, identificando o garoto ali, sorriu com o canto dos lábios. – Ah, me desculpe, eu jamais esperaria por você aqui, com todo o respeito. – Severus assentiu e então olhou para a garota. – Eu sei, mas eu estou aqui e agora quero te ouvir, antes de qualquer coisa, não está pensando em ir embora ou enlouquecendo, não é? – Marlene arqueou a sobrancelha, sem entender o questionamento, mas, assentiu com a cabeça. – Não. Eu não estou enlouquecendo, e muito menos pensando em ir embora, Snape. – Ele sentiu-se satisfeito com a resposta e então levantou-se, indo até Marlene e ajudando a garota a se levantar. – Nesse caso, acho que devo lhe levar para uma caminhada, e assim podemos conversar. – Marlene achou muito estranho, mas aceitou a ajuda que vinha de bom grado, se estivesse em seu normal sem dúvidas teria desconfiado, mas, excepcionalmente naquele fim de tarde parecia normal. Assim que saíram da enfermaria Marlene perguntou. – Quanto tempo eu dormi? – Severus riu de um jeito esnobe. – Ainda está cedo para o jantar. – Marlene sorriu e então engoliu seco. – Ainda temos um tempo, me fale sobre a sua família. – Severus tentou iniciar uma conversa e Marlene achou estranho, mas, respondeu. – Os meus pais trabalham no Ministério da Magia. O meu irmão mais velho quer seguir os passos deles, mas, antes ele vai se casar com uma adorável mulher chamada Marie, e meu irmão do meio, bom, ele está um tanto indeciso com o que fazer, está viajando pelo mundo trouxa, agora. – A palavra causou certa repulsa em Severus e Marlene respirou fundo. – E, eu sou a mais nova, certamente quero trabalhar no Ministério. – Severus adoraria poder rir e dizer que Marlene jamais chegaria a trabalhar no Ministério se os seus planos ocorressem da melhor forma, mas, ainda era cedo demais para isso, Marlene, por sua vez, sorriu de um jeito calmo. – Acho que são as principais características da minha família, ah, passamos a maioria do tempo na praia quando estamos juntos, em uma casa enfeitiçada para sempre estar quente, o meu pai é fascinado pelos barcos, acho que por isso é tão obcecado pelo bom tempo. – Marlene e sua incrível mania de conversar continuaram dando ênfase em todos os movimentos dos pais, porém, nada que fosse de muita utilidade para Severus naquele momento, exceto pela informação preciosa da casa de praia, onde os McKinnon costumavam se reunir, aquilo poderia ser muito útil. Severus interrompeu Marlene somente quando o horário avançou. – Horário do jantar, mas, podemos nos encontrar depois do jantar, aqui mesmo. – Marlene assentiu com a cabeça, a conversa com Severus estava fazendo bem, Lily tinha razão ao falar coisas boas sobre ele. Marlene pegou o casaco e foi até o Salão principal, sentou-se longe de Remus e não o olhou em nenhum momento, conversou muito pouco com Lilian e depois com Emmeline e Mary, comentou com Lilian sobre Severus, e a ruiva havia ficado um pouco preocupada, mas, decidiu não se alarmar por nada.

Passaram-se semanas, e Marlene ainda estava afastada de Remus, e tudo aquilo ainda era uma ferida aberta, que aos poucos iam melhorando, e apesar de ter as melhores amigas, poderia jurar que os encontros secretos com Severus estavam sendo milagrosos, e Marlene agradecia ter alguém diferente para desabafar e contar falar livremente sobre os sentimentos, porém, as intenções dele não eram tão boas como as de Marlene, ao contrário, ele e mais dois Sonserinos tinham um plano, um plano a ser executado naquela noite, após o jantar. Marlene havia sentado ao lado de Sirius naquela noite, e ao seu outro lado Lily, Marlene raramente falava, porém, quando terminou de comer, disse que encontraria com Severus, e por isso estava indo embora cedo, Marlene deixou o Salão principal, encontrou-se com Regulus, e o cumprimentou com um rápido oi, e Sirius comentou para Remus. – Não é muito estranho ela não estar de mãos dadas com ele? – E cutucou Remus, que ignorou, ainda não suportava ouvir o nome de Marlene, ainda não suportava reviver as lembranças, embora fizesse total sentido, Remus se pegou pensando naquilo, e foi distraído quando Lily levantou-se. – Estou com um mau pressentimento. – E Lilian saiu em direção ao local indicado por Marlene, porém, não encontrou nem Marlene, muito menos Severus, voltou correndo ao Salão principal. – Eu acho que a Marlene está com problemas. – Lily parecia realmente assustada. – Eu não acho a Marlene em nenhum lugar, por favor Sirius, me ajuda. – Sirius tentou se manifestar, e Remus pigarreou, Lilian rolou os olhos e então pediu ajuda para Peter, Mary e Emmeline.

Afastados do castelo, Marlene seguia desacordada no colo de uma pessoa que nunca havia visto antes, Severus e Crouch Junior ao seu lado, traçando planos. Finalmente chegaram a parte obscura do vilarejo de Hogsmeade, Marlene estava com os olhos vendados, e quando acordou, estava amarrada á uma cadeira, tentou gritar, porém logo tamparam sua boca. – Onde eu estou? – Perguntou duas vezes e ninguém a respondeu, forçaram Marlene a engolir um liquido, uma poção da verdade, e começaram a perguntar sobre a família, as palavras saiam da boca de Marlene com uma facilidade incomum, porém, as respostas não eram as desejáveis, e conforme estas não satisfazia, eles a torturavam, não muito pois não podiam deixar que ela perdesse os sentidos de uma vez, embora o corpo parecesse não suportar aquilo, Marlene lutava. Em Hogwarts, Regulus desesperou-se quando um dos amigos lhe falou que Severus tinha um plano, e que Marlene era isca, foi até Sirius, e sem demorar falou. – Preciso que se certifique de que Marlene esteja á salvo, por favor. – Regulus estava desesperado, e Sirius ao ver Regulus e Lilian desesperados percebeu que havia algo errado, perguntou á Lily o que era. – Severus tem conversado com ela, temo que os planos dele sejam planos maldosos. –E Regulus pareceu ter conseguido juntar todas as peças do quebra cabeça. – ELE ESTÁ COM ELA, eles vão matá-la. – Regulus desesperou-se, deixou a mesa da Grifinória, porém, voltou, e foi até Remus. – Se ela morrer, a culpa é sua, a culpa é toda sua, porque eu prometi á ela. Droga, eu prometi que não ia me envolver, e que ia deixá-la viver. – Enquanto a conversa entre os dois se dava, Marlene estava sendo sujeita á tortura, por meio de uma maldição imperdoável, sem contar os tapas, e cortes, a dor dela parecia legal, pois entre os gritos, eles riam. – Como você é fraca, McKinnon. – Marlene não respondeu, apenas tentou a única coisa que poderia convencê-los a parar. – Severus, se está aí, não deixe com que eles façam isso comigo. – Pediu aos prantos. – Lily sempre me disse o quanto você é um bom amigo, uma boa alma. – Marlene tentou e tudo que ouviu foi um cale-se, e depois mais um jato havia lhe atingido, porém, dessa vez, Marlene não viu mais nada, desmaiou.

O que aconteceu minutos depois foi um tanto perturbador, Regulus havia chegado ao local com o irmão mais velho de Marlene, Regulus lutou contra os próprios amigos, e contra a própria marca, e antes de serem pegos, voltaram á Escola, Marlene, não teve tanta sorte assim, foi levada á enfermaria da Escola, por ser mais viável. Ninguém sabia sobre o seu estado, nem mesmo o irmão que estava do lado de fora, desesperado, andando de um lado para o outro. Emmeline Vance o reconheceu, aproximou-se na tentativa de acalmá-lo, enquanto Mary, Sirius, James e Peter tentavam acalmar Remus, que desejava correr até onde Marlene estava. – Eles vão nos avisar, logo. – Sirius sussurrou e então a enfermeira saiu. – Marcus, por favor, entre aqui. – O irmão mais velho ficou quase vinte minutos lá dentro, e quando saiu, a feição ainda era de preocupação, Remus aproximou-se chorando e pediu desculpas ao irmão de Marlene por não estar lá, e perguntou como ela estava, Marcus balançou a cabeça em negação. – Nada bem. – Foi tudo o que ele falou antes de sentir as lágrimas escorrerem pelo rosto, era incrível a semelhança entre ele e a irmã, até na maneira de chorar.


	6. Chapter 6

O trabalho da enfermeira sem dúvidas era impecável, tão impecável que fez com que Marlene McKinnon recobrasse os sentidos antes mesmo do esperado, abriu os olhos e a primeira palavra havia sido Remus, porém, lembrou-se de que não havia permissão para falar com ele, os olhos encheram-se de lágrimas e Marlene disparou a chorar, simplesmente não conseguia contê-las. A enfermeira havia entrado em desespero, perguntou diversas vezes á Marlene o que ela sentia, e a única resposta que recebia eram as lágrimas cada vez mais desesperadas, Marlene aos poucos ouvia a voz de Madame Pomfrey, que por algum motivo estava ali, e era incrível como a Senhora sempre conseguia acalmá-la, quando finalmente as lágrimas cessaram, a enfermeira com muita calma foi até o irmão de Marlene, pedindo para que ele fosse falar com ela, Regulus foi o primeiro a observar a movimentação e levantou-se em um susto, gritando que tinha que falar com Marlene o mais rápido possível, e dessa vez Remus aproximou-se, querendo ir para cima de Regulus, porém, Sirius o segurou. – Vai embora, você não é bem vindo. – Sirius o empurrou, Regulus então engoliu seco com lágrimas nos olhos e então olhou para Lilian, esperando que ela ficasse á seu favor. – Gente, Marlene iria odiar saber disso... – Lilian realmente se colocou no lugar da amiga e respirou fundo, porém, o olhar de Sirius ao irmão havia sido odioso, e Regulus colou-se no lugar dos amigos de Marlene. – Eu vou embora. – E retirou-se, para a felicidade de todos os outros, Remus chegou a comemorar por dentro, e foi nesse momento que sentiram a falta de Marcus. – Onde está o McKinnon? – James perguntou e então respirou fundo, caminhando de um lado para o outro. – É óbvio, ele deve ter entrado. – Remus então respirou fundo. – Eu vou entrar. – Sirius o segurou e então balançou a cabeça em negação. – Seja o que for teremos notícia em breve, espera. – Remus sentou-se no chão e respirou fundo, passando as mãos pelo rosto em desespero.

O clima não estava muito diferente dentro da enfermaria, por mais calma que tivesse Marlene simplesmente não conseguia explicar o que havia acontecido, porém, tinha alguns flashes, e relatava tudo com muita calma para o irmão. – O Severus foi o único quem me ajudou. – Sussurrou. – Não consigo me lembrar de muita coisa, eu acho que eram quatro, ou três, mas, o Severus me salvou quando ele me apagou. Eles teriam me matado. – Marlene assustou-se ao se lembrar de mais um fato. – Eles queriam informações sobre os nossos pais, acho que por conta da atividade deles. – Marlene abraçou o irmão mais velho. – Pelo amor de Godric Gryffindor, precisa cuidar deles, agora. Eu estarei segura aqui, estarei segura em Hogwarts. – O irmão hesitou, mas, se realmente Marlene houvesse dado alguma informação aos seus inimigos, os pais estariam com problemas. – Volto amanhã pela manhã para vê-la. – E beijou a cabeça de Marlene McKinnon, antes de sair da enfermaria o irmão deixou claro que somente alunos da Grifinória poderiam visitar Marlene, e somente pela manhã, pois a irmã deveria descansar. A enfermeira acatou aos pedidos dele e então voltou para conversar com Marlene, acalmando-a aos poucos. – Por favor, deixem as minhas amigas entrarem, eu preciso de alguém pra dormir comigo. – Os olhos de Marlene encheram d´água e a enfermeira depois de protestar contra, foi até os amigos de Marlene. – Desculpe a falta de informação, Marlene McKinnon está bem, está acordada e na verdade proibida de receber visitas até amanhã, exceto por Mary, Emmeline e você também Lily. – A senhora olhou com um pouco de receio para os garotos e encolheu os ombros. – Quanto aos demais, voltem para os seus dormitórios, pois a noite será longa e todos precisam descansar. – Remus pareceu não ter escutado aquelas palavras, queria o seu nome no meio daqueles citados anteriormente e aproximou-se, segurando a enfermeira pelo braço, e implorando com os olhos. – Ela precisa saber que eu sinto muito, ela precisa. – A enfermeira afastou-se e o olhou com um nobre sorriso, sorriso que dificilmente havia mostrado. – Ela sabe. Foi o primeiro nome que ela chamou assim que recobrou a consciência. – E Remus parecia ter ganhado a melhor noticia de todas, inclusive aceitou a ideia de que deveria voltar ao dormitório, dessa vez, um pouco mais satisfeito.

Marlene, por sua vez chorava ao falar com as amigas, chorava ao lembrar-se das palavras de Remus, e ao lembrar-se de que havia conversado sobre aquilo com a pessoa errada, principalmente culpava-se, as amigas, por sua vez tentavam acalmá-la, diziam que não havia o mínimo problema e que Marlene não precisava ter medo de abrir o coração e dizer o que sentia, e foi exatamente isso que a garota decidiu fazer. – Eu amo. Eu amo o Remus. – Foi um choque, principalmente para Mary, Emmeline apenas riu, como se aquilo fosse óbvio desde o primeiro dia em que havia os visto. – Eu só não sei o que aconteceu, por dois segundos eu acreditei fielmente que ele pudesse sentir o mesmo. – Marlene engoliu as lágrimas, e fechou os olhos por dois segundos. – Ele me pediu para ir embora da vida dele. – E Marlene simplesmente não conseguiu conter as lágrimas, sentia como se não houvesse mais nada restando dentro de si, sentia o coração bater, porém, era como se não existisse algo por dentro. – Eu só queria entender. – Sussurrou, e foi abraçada por Lilian, considerando o fato de que Lily não sabia muito sobre si, Marlene agradeceu a presença da ruiva naquele momento. – Eu conheço o Remus, sei que ele pode ser um cabeça dura na maioria das vezes. Mas, ele gosta de você Marlene. Ele só ficou confuso por que viu o Regulus te beijar. – Marlene sentiu um aperto fora do normal dentro do peito. – Aquilo foi o Regulus se despedindo, se ele viu algum beijo, foi a despedida do Regulus. – Marlene adiantou-se e as lágrimas invadiram os olhos mais uma vez. – Por favor, ele precisa saber. – Suplicou para que Lilian fosse falar com ele, a ruiva acatou e disse que na manhã seguinte teria uma resposta.

Marlene não conseguiu dormir durante a noite inteira, Emmeline havia passado a noite com a amiga, porém, caiu no sono antes mesmo do que o esperado, Marlene com muito cuidado levantou-se, sentiu o corpo inteiro repuxar e uma dor absurda nas costelas, certamente havia as machucado de algum jeito, caminhou até a saída da enfermaria e para sua surpresa, Severus estava ali. – Marlene, me desculpe, eu sei que eu fui estúpido, e eu realmente usei a sua fragilidade para conseguir informações sobre os seus pais, mas quando me falou sobre a Lilian, foi você quem tocou no meu ponto fraco, e eu tive que te salvar. – Marlene não aproximou-se, engoliu as lágrimas e respirou fundo. – Eu não disse nenhuma mentira, e eu sei que você me ajudou, mas, se foi capaz de planejar, você é realmente cruel. Eu não direi nada sobre isso, porque eu sei que isso deixaria Lily desesperada, então, faça o favor de se afastar, de nós duas. – A voz de Marlene havia mudado completamente, não havia mais nenhum traço de fragilidade, ou algum traço de medo, ao contrário, havia muita firmeza e convicção, o que chegou a assustar Severus, que retirou-se. – Apenas cuide-se, ainda continua sendo o elo mais frágil da sua família. – Marlene respirou fundo e caminhou com a mesma calma para dentro da enfermaria, não imaginava que daria de cara com a enfermeira, ajeitou o roupão e disse que precisava tomar um ar e depois de ouvir por quase cinco minutos que precisava descansar, Marlene rendeu-se, voltou para a cama e deitou-se, fechou os olhos e imaginou que provavelmente Remus conversaria com ela no dia seguinte, e de certa forma a imaginação floresceu tanto que Marlene chegou a dormir e sonhar com o dia seguinte.


	7. Chapter 7

O dia havia amanhecido com a mesma rapidez com que Marlene havia adormecido, o corpo ainda sentia os efeitos de uma noite conturbada, porém, sentia certa melhora. Quando Madame Pomfrey comentou sobre a palidez de Marlene, a garota sorriu fraca com o canto dos lábios. – Eu estou sem o sol. – Obviamente aquilo não fazia sentido algum, ainda mais quando Marlene complementou. – O Lupin, ele é o meu sol. – E Madame Pomfrey simplesmente pensou que pudesse ser o efeito de alguma poção, mas, não julgou, sabia que o coração e mente dos jovens eram complexas demais e seja lá o que aquilo fosse, tinha significado para Marlene. – Então, lhe darei a chance de dizer olá para o sol. – Marlene sorriu com o canto dos lábios, e apesar de ter lutado fortemente contra a luz que incomodava os olhos, os fechou e respirou fundo. Alguns minutos depois Marlene ouviu os passos e sentiu o perfume de Remus, era inconfundível, tentou abrir os olhos mas não conseguiu, e quando ele a tocou ela respirou fundo, provavelmente o assustou pois ele acabou cessando as caricias, Marlene então resmungou que ele não deveria parar, inclusive havia sido extremamente manhosa ao falar, como ele não voltou a acariciá-la, Marlene abriu os olhos, e embora parecesse uma tarefa fora do comum, ela teria feito o impossível para o fazer. O sorriso não conseguiu se esconder assim que Marlene o olhou, finalmente as coisas voltavam ao seu curso natural, finalmente Marlene havia tido a oportunidade de vê-lo novamente. – Então, eu não tenho que me esforçar para sair da sua vida... Certo? – Perguntou, logo em seguida rindo fraca, desejava um abraço, mas ainda havia muito a ser falado, e obviamente Marlene tentou responder com sinceridade as perguntas de Remus, mas quando ele falou da noite anterior, ela simplesmente desmoronou. – Me dê um tempo, eu prometo que lhe contarei tudo o que eu lembro, e tudo o que eu sei. – Engoliu seco e limpou as lágrimas rapidamente, não gostava que ninguém a visse chorar, e por mais que fosse Remus ali, ela ainda se incomodava quando o assunto era lágrima.

– Por um acaso você já imaginou o amanhecer sem o sol? – Marlene não era a melhor em criar metáforas e situações, porém, iria falar exatamente o que estava sentindo. – Porque mesmos nos dias frios, ele está lá, simplesmente pra nos lembrar que o dia está nascendo outra vez. – As lágrimas escaparam dos olhos de Marlene e tudo o que ela fez foi desviar o olhar de Remus. – Você, longe de mim foi a pior coisa que aconteceu em todo esse tempo. Foi como se o sol tivesse deixado de existir, e todos os dias se tornaram treva. – Marlene engoliu seco e limpou os olhos rapidamente. – Foi assim que eu me senti... Como se eu estivesse vivendo em um mundo escuro. – Continuava olhando para baixo, até ouvir a voz dele, explicando de um jeito extremamente doloroso que havia visto Marlene e Regulus. – O Regulus, bom, ele percebeu os meus sentimentos por você, e tudo o que ele fez foi se despedir. Eu nem se quer consegui ter algum sentimento, porque em todo momento eu pensava em ir atrás de você, e te pedir desculpas por ter ajudado o Regulus quando foram pra cima dele. – Marlene engoliu seco e respirou fundo. – Ele percebeu que não tem mais efeito algum sobre mim... E disse que você é uma boa pessoa, também disse que queria pedir desculpas, mas é orgulhoso. – Marlene sorriu com o canto dos lábios e sentiu-se zonza, porém, esperou ouvir as palavras mais desejadas naquele momento, e sem forçar nada elas simplesmente aconteceram, Remus havia lhe dito que confiava no que ela havia contado e foi o suficiente para pensar em descansar mais um pouco, e foi o que fez.

Não sabia exatamente quanto tempo havia passado dormindo, porém, quando acordou Remus dormia sentado em uma poltrona, Marlene sorriu de um jeito delicado e então sentou-se com muita dificuldade, colocou os pés para fora da cama e então tocou o chão. Quase não aguentou o peso do próprio corpo, e sentiu-se zonza, porém, estava determinada a ir ate ele, e foi o que fez, em passos falsos e cambaleando conseguiu chegar até onde ele estava, Marlene tocou o rosto dele com cuidado, e ele ainda dormia, parecia estar em um sono pesado, Marlene então sentou-se no braço do sofá e tocou o canto dos lábios dele com os próprios lábios, e Remus acordou assustado e estabanado, antes de qualquer coisa ele repreendeu Marlene por ter saído da cama. – Você, você é uma irresponsável McKinnon. Como ousa sair da cama. Você machucou as costas, a costela e tem um milhão de machucados, sabe o que poderia ter acontecido. – Marlene encolheu os ombros e tentou levantar-se, porém, não conseguiu, nem mesmo na segunda tentativa, Remus então a tomou nos braços e a deitou na cama, cobrindo-a com cautela. Marlene iria respondê-lo, mas sentiu fraca e somente sorriu. – Acho que eu já ouvi isso antes... – Sussurrou e então pegou o copo de água que estava ao seu alcance, bebendo-o. – Remus, será que você pode me trazer umas tortinhas de amora. – Marlene sorriu com o canto dos lábios, mais uma vez sendo extremamente manhosa, era muito difícil viver a base de sopa de abóbora, ainda mais Marlene que tinha certa aversão ao alimento. Remus por sua vez disse que tentaria, e que iria comer algo, tomar um banho, e antes de dormir, veria Marlene, porém, ele não apareceu naquela noite, para o desespero de Marlene. No dia seguinte, foi informada de que Dumbledore havia lhe negado visitas, exceto por Emmeline Vance que passaria a noite com Emmeline, Marlene relutou e tentou contornar a situação, porém, já estavam decididos, ou seja, dois dias sem notícia alguma de Remus, porém, Emmeline havia lhe dado uma solução maravilhosa. – Escreva cartas, e eu as levo para o Remus. – No primeiro dia, Marlene sentiu-se fraca demais para pensar em escrever, mas no segundo dia já estava bem melhor, e escreveu.

" Oi Remus, er, não sei como começar a escrever ou algo parecido, mas gostaria de esclarecer algumas coisas:

O Diretor achou plausível me afastar dos meus amigos para que eu tivesse um conforto mental.

Eu não estou nem um pouco confortável com essa situação, ao contrário, eu poderia ir aí agora, preciso dos meus amigos.

Me desculpe a péssima caligrafia, mas é difícil escrever sob a supervisão da M.P

Então, eu realmente espero vê-lo amanhã, acho que finalmente terei uma alta definitiva, estou começando a acreditar que faço parte da Enfermaria, ou ela já faz parte de mim, porque eu definitivamente não consigo pensar em mais nada, só em sair daqui. De qualquer forma, tranquilize os nossos amigos, e principalmente se tranquilize, eu estou bem melhor, e essas medidas drásticas podem até servir de alguma coisa. Sinto sua falta, mas algo me conforta, eu sei que estará aí quando eu chegar pela manhã. Se cuide e até daqui há pouco."

Marlene embrulhou a carta com muito cuidado e entregou para Emmeline, que cuidadosamente tratou de entregar á Remus, pegar mais algumas trocas de roupas para ela e Marlene e voltou para a enfermaria, quando chegou, Marlene já dormia, então, ajeitou-se em um leito preparado por Madame Pomfrey, sem demorar muito para pegar no sono.

Marlene relutou para abrir os olhos na manhã seguinte, as memórias do sonho eram tão reais que ela conseguia sentir o perfume de Remus Lupin ali, sorriu assim que ouviu a voz de Emmeline e então respirou fundo, sentindo que a costela já não doía como antes. – Bom dia Emme. – Marlene sentou-se na cama e fez questão de perguntar. – Quando eu posso sair daqui, eu simplesmente não aguento mais ficar deitada nessa cama. – Resmungou e na visão de Emmeline, Marlene ainda deveria permanecer ali, porém, somente a enfermeira poderia dizer. – Antes que você forme um complô contra minha pessoa, Vance, eu vou tomar um banho e trocar esses trajes, e depois nós vamos caminhar pelos jardins. – Marlene parecia uma pessoa completamente diferente dos últimos dias, estava sorridente, animada, e Emmeline não entendeu muito bem tudo aquilo, mas assentiu quando Marlene passou por ela. McKinnon não demorou mais do que vinte minutos no banho, como de costume extremamente quente, e fez questão de pontuar exatamente o que faria naquela manhã, trocou-se ali mesmo e foi até Emmeline com um sorriso aberto. – Eu vou passar a noite com o Remus. – Marlene tinha traçado um plano sensacional em sua mente, porém, estes foram completamente por água abaixo quando a enfermeira disse que não tinha permissão para deixar Marlene ir embora, emburrada, Marlene franziu o cenho e cruzou os braços. – Eu estou bem. – Resmungou, respondendo com prontidão que estava pronta para ir, porém, não havia conseguido muito. A enfermeira pediu para Emmeline sair e conversou seriamente com Marlene, explicando que para a segurança dela e até mesmo de Remus ela deveria passar mais uma ou quem sabe duas noites na enfermaria, Marlene concordou, porém, disse que o dia era livre, e com um argumento forte o bastante convenceu de que poderia tomar conta de si própria. – Sem exageros McKinnon, a senhorita está com a costela machucada, sem contar essas lesões horríveis pelo corpo, essas marcas de ferimentos. – Marlene parecia ter ouvido aquele mesmo sermão há dois segundos, porém, tudo o que fez foi sorrir. – Obrigada. Muito obrigada. – Marlene queria correr, queria gritar e pular, mas, tudo o que fez foi caminhar com muita calma até Emmeline. – Temos o dia livre, mas tenho que voltar para dormir aqui. – Rolou os olhos nas orbitas e Emmeline riu baixo. – É querida, se envolver com as pessoas erradas geralmente causam esses extremos. Muito cuidado Senhorita. – Marlene riu baixo e abraçou a amiga. – Quero ir tomar café com todos. – Emmeline parou de caminhar e então pigarreou. – Marlene, essa é uma péssima ideia, as pessoas estão curiosas e os múrmuros foram intensos, então, é melhor irmos até o Salão Comunal, e eu levo o seu café da manhã. – Marlene concordou que a ideia de Emmeline era mais plausível e seguiram em direção ao Salão principal.

Marlene foi recebida por Mary e Lilian com abraços calorosos e carinhos intermináveis, e era em momentos como aquele que Marlene se sentia grata por ter amigas como aquelas, não as trocaria por nada. Hestia Jones havia deixado uma caixa de bombons para Marlene e Peter, apesar de toda a sua hesitação em relação à Marlene, havia lhe guardado alguns bolinhos de amora, Marlene sentou-se em uma das poltronas e realmente emocionou-se, não esperava que fosse receber tanto carinho. – Eu só preciso agradecer a todos. – Sussurrou, limpando as lágrimas, então, sentiu duas mãos gélidas cobrirem os seus olhos, Marlene riu baixo e então demorou alguns segundos. – Poderia chutar muito alto, mas, eu tenho certeza de que se trata de Sirius Black. A única pessoa que esquece as luvas em manhãs congeladas. – Marlene estava certa, e Sirius tirou as mãos dos olhos dela, indo até a garota e abraçando com cuidado, não sabia a extensão dos ferimentos e não queria causar mais dor à garota. – McKinnon, eu acho que te darei uma poção da proteção. Minha vontade é te guardar no meu bolso e dessa forma te proteger de todo o mal. – Sirius nem sempre era tão zeloso e calmo, porém, estava sendo exatamente o que Marlene necessitava naquele momento e logo James e Peter desceram, foram até Marlene e começaram a conversar sobre o que havia acontecido, Marlene foi extremamente sincera, respirou fundo e engoliu seco. – Eu não me lembro com perfeição, James, eu realmente não lembro. Eu gostaria de saber, mas, eu acho que eles me doparam com um milhão de poções, porque eu realmente não sei. – Marlene encolheu os ombros, dedicou-se alguns instantes a contar o que havia acontecido, quando olhou para a escada e viu que Remus descia, não conseguiu deixar de o olhar, e um sorriso ainda mais aberto nascera nos lábios de Marlene, que havia perdido completamente o que falava, Sirius então a cutucou, e nem aquilo foi capaz de fazer com que Marlene deixasse de olhá-lo. – Merlin, eu acho que ela está hipnotizada. – Marlene ouviu as ultimas palavras de Sirius e então levantou-se, apoiando-se no braço do sofá, e quando deu por si Remus já estava parado na sua frente, Marlene não forçou nada, apenas aproximou-se e ele então a abraçou. – Bem vinda de volta. – Marlene retribuiu o abraço, e tudo o que fez foi ajeitar-se nos braços dele mais uma vez. – Só me promete uma coisa? – Remus murmurou e Marlene não demorou a responder. – O que você quiser. – Remus sentiu-se satisfeito com a resposta e concluiu. – Promete que ficara longe da enfermaria... Um bom tempo. – Marlene riu baixo e encolheu os ombros. – É, eu prometo, apesar de ainda ter que passar mais duas noites lá. Mas, você bem que poderia ficar lá comigo... – Marlene afastou-se e o olhou nos olhos, Remus poderia jurar que haviam segundas intenções nas palavras dela, e bom, não havia como lutar contra aqueles olhos, ele apenas assentiu. – Eu vou. – E Marlene beijou o rosto dele, um beijo extremamente marcado, ainda sem saber se podia tocar-lhe os lábios, por mais que ansiasse, não queria comprometer o que já haviam progredido depois de toda a confusão com Regulus.


	8. Chapter 8

Se pudesse fazer com que o tempo parasse somente para ela e Remus, Marlene o teria feito assim que chegaram aos jardins, Remus estava realmente disposto a poupá-la, e Marlene por sua vez não conseguia ficar afastada de Remus. Os lábios tocavam os lábios dele com calma, e os braços dele envolviam o seu corpo inteiro, um gesto extremamente protetor, finalmente sentia que estava tudo bem novamente, finalmente sentia-se aliviada em simplesmente respirar. Remus havia ficado calado, e Marlene aproximou os lábios da orelha dele, onde sussurrou. – Remus, eu te amo. – E então marcou um beijo na bochecha dele, havia dito as palavras sem medo algum de repeti-las, não estava esperando que ele respondesse o mesmo, porém, o fato dele ter ficado quieto realmente a incomodou, Marlene afastou-se e ficou olhando para o horizonte por alguns segundos, talvez tivesse dito as palavras em um momento inoportuno, não sabia exatamente o que dizer, então arriscou. – Vou te esperar mais tarde, sabe que eu ainda preciso dormir na enfermaria, puro capricho da Madame Pomfrey, mas, sinto que se eu descumprir essa regra ela pode se irritar, e muito. – Marlene levantou-se com cuidado e despediu-se de Remus. – Ainda bem que a penitência está acabando, e muito em breve as coisas serão as mesmas. – Marlene fez questão de lançar o seu melhor sorriso, era uma característica crucial da garota, sempre pensar em uma possibilidade de melhora, sempre almejar que as coisas seguissem seu curso natural e que esse curso fosse propício á todos. Olhou para o relógio e foi em direção à enfermaria, Marlene foi extremamente silenciosa e assustou-se ao ver Emmeline ali. – Ei, Emme. – Marlene não sabia como dizer que ela não precisava dormir ali naquela noite, porém, tentou da melhor maneira possível. – Emme, você ficou todos esses dias comigo, sem desgrudar e eu realmente não sei como agradecer, mas, você precisa ir descansar e como é o meu último dia aqui eu posso lidar bem com isso. – Emmeline protestou, porém, não havia ninguém no mundo melhor do que Marlene para convencê-la, e então finalmente Emmeline rendeu-se. – Não apronte. Sem fugas noturnas e sem encontrar-se com pessoas indevidas. – Naquele momento Marlene engoliu seco, como se Emmeline soubesse de algo, porém, não abriu o jogo apenas riu baixo. – Os fantasmas são excelentes companhias, passarei a noite com eles. – Marlene mostrou a língua e acompanhou Emmeline até a porta. – Obrigada por ser essa amiga excelente Emme. Pode ter certeza de que estarei aqui para o que você precisar. – Marlene a abraçou e elas permaneceram daquela forma por alguns segundos, até que Emmeline realmente precisou ir ou perderia o jantar.

Quando finalmente acomodou-se, Marlene recebeu o seu jantar, sopa de alguma coisa, Marlene não se deu ao trabalho de experimentá-la, disse que estava sem fome e aceitou somente o suco de abóbora e mesmo assim relutou ao tomá-lo, não demorou para terminá-lo e quando notou estar sozinha, Marlene trocou-se, vestindo um dos pijamas escolhidos por Emmeline, certamente não havia nada extremamente sensual ou provocativo, exceto pelo tom, negro, possuía um rendado que acompanhava o contorno dos seios e do decote e era de alça fina, Marlene por sua vez olhou-se no espelho por duas vezes, e pensou que seria demais aparecer daquela forma, vestiu o roupão igualmente negro e também de seda e prendeu o cabelo em um rabo completamente desajeitado. Contava os minutos para o horário combinado com Remus e quando finalmente chegou a hora, Marlene lutou contra os próprios instintos desajeitados e foi até a porta e a destrancou, não demorou muito para que Remus Lupin chegasse e tudo o que Marlene fez foi pedir silêncio e cuidado, apesar de que o alerta seria muito mais útil para si mesma. Quando finalmente chegaram na cama de Marlene, bem escondida por sinal ela sorriu de um jeito delicado, jogando o livro de poções na cadeira. – Quero que me conte sobre todas as vezes que invadiu a enfermaria, você parece um profissional. – Marlene sussurrou, segurando a mão dele e a apertando com um pouco de força. O olhou nos olhos e não demorou mais dois segundos para Remus aproximar-se, Marlene já estava sentada na cama e chamou por Remus, assim que ele sentou-se, os lábios aproximaram-se e o beijo iniciou-se não tão calmo como deveria, ambos estavam sedentos por aquele beijo e senti-lo tão próximo era motivo suficiente para não manter a calma, Marlene tentou conter-se e por mais um tempo o beijou com a mesma intensidade, até que sem desgrudar os lábios dos dele, deitou-se na cama, o trazendo para o lado e aproximando ambos os corpos. Envolveu uma das mãos atrás da nuca de Remus e então afastou os lábios pois faltou o fôlego, não era necessário dizer nada, porém, ela ainda assim sussurrou, próxima aos lábios dele. – Nunca mais fique tanto tempo sem me beijar. – E sutilmente envolveu os lábios dele, dessa vez com mais intensidade e voracidade do que anteriormente, por mais que almejasse o controle, Remus também não aparentava vontade alguma de controlar-se e aquilo de certa forma a fazia perder-se completamente nos lábios dele.

Os lábios uniam-se cada vez mais e Remus já estava com o corpo tão próximo ao de Marlene que ao perceber já estava por cima dela, ele então afastou os lábios dos lábios dela e acariciou o rosto da garota. – Me desculpe. – Marlene não entendeu o pedido de desculpas e arqueou a sobrancelha, porém, sorriu de um jeito calmo. – Não tem motivo para se desculpar. – Sussurrou e beijou o canto dos lábios de Remus, sentindo a respiração ofegante, ele então aproximou-se e afundou o rosto na curva do pescoço de Marlene, que ao sentir a respiração quente dele a tocar, respirou fundo. – Eu queria conseguir manter a calma quando eu estou do seu lado. – Remus falou, e então Marlene entendeu plenamente o pedido de desculpas, porém, não sentiu-se invadida, de forma alguma. – Queria eu conseguir ter o mesmo autocontrole. – Marlene respondeu e então delicadamente acariciou a nuca dele com a ponta dos dedos. – Eu preciso de dois segundos... – Marlene sussurrou e Remus assustou-se, afastou-se dela e sentou-se apressadamente na cama. – O que foi, eu te machuquei ? – Marlene apressou-se e então negou com a cabeça. – Não, Remus Lupin, você não está me machucando de forma alguma, mas... Eu estou com calor. – Sentou-se na cama, tocou a perna dele e o olhou nos olhos. – Nada de errado. – Remus então aproximou-se com um sorriso extremamente delicado, desfez o laço do roupão de Marlene e descobriu os ombros da morena, levando os lábios ao ombro quase nu dela, e depositou um beijo demorado e obviamente Marlene estremeceu ao senti-lo, engoliu seco e sentiu o rosto corar. – Escolheu justamente alguma coisa capaz de me provocar. – Remus mordeu a pele dela, sem forçar e depois beijou mais uma vez. – Acho melhor passar calor, McKinnon. – Ele cobriu a pele de Marlene, que ficou estática por dois segundos, ele então aproximou os lábios dos lábios dela, selando-os calmamente. – Maldito autocontrole. – Remus sussurrou ao afastar os lábios, e Marlene por sua vez afastou-se, e tirou o roupão sem hesitar.

Remus analisava minuciosamente o corpo de Marlene trajado em tão pouco tecido, e quando Marlene o olhou nos olhos percebeu o quanto ele estava corado, e aquilo fez com que ela sorrisse satisfeita, Marlene selou os lábios dele e então deitou-se, virada de lado para ele. – Se quiser observar mais de perto. – Remus parecia hipnotizado, ele não tinha olhos para mais nada, na verdade a única coisa que conseguiu fazer sem hesitar foi aproximar-se e respirar com muita dificuldade. – McKinnon. – Ele pareceu ter usado toda a energia restante a chamando, e então deitou-se, Marlene aproximou-se, segurou a mão trêmula de Remus e o beijou nos lábios, rapidamente. – O que foi ? Algum problema com o meu traje para dormir. Se você achar melhor eu posso trocá-lo. – Remus praticamente mastigou e engoliu todas as palavras que desejava despejar sobre Marlene naquele momento, desviou o olhar do corpo dela, buscando atenção em qualquer outra coisa. – Por favor. – Ele praticamente suplicou e Marlene então respirou fundo e levantou-se, entrando debaixo do lençol e olhando para Remus. – Será que você poderia me beijar agora ? Eu realmente agradeceria. – Remus riu e depois de conferir o que ela havia feito, ele simplesmente riu. – Você é absurda, McKinnon. – E foi para cima do corpo dela mais uma vez, porém, dessa vez os lábios não tocaram os lábios de Marlene, não de primeira, ele ficou olhando-a nos olhos, e lembrou-se das palavras dela, aquelas que ela havia dito mais cedo. – Lene. – Ele sussurrou, e Marlene sorriu com o canto dos lábios, os olhos fixos aos dele. – Hoje, mais cedo eu queria ter respondido ao que você disse. Mas eu não consegui. – Aquilo fez com que o estomago de Marlene revirasse de um jeito extremamente surreal, ela não entendia se aquilo era uma boa coisa, ou algo preocupante, e a demora de Remus ao continuar a falar estava a matando. Agoniada, Marlene respirou fundo. – Continue. – E Remus percebeu a ansiedade dela, tocou o rosto dela com tanto carinho que os medos fúteis rapidamente deixaram a mente da morena, e ele finalmente sentiu-se capaz de prosseguir. – Eu não consegui, porque eu fiquei extasiado. Eu queria ter ouvido aquelas palavras desde o primeiro dia em que ficamos juntos, quando você disse que sentia algo por mim. E eu quero ouvir outra vez. – Marlene respirou sossegada, o trouxe um pouco mais para si e levou os lábios ao pé do ouvido dele, onde sussurrou. – Eu amo você Remus Lupin. – Marlene aproveitou o controle que tinha naquele segundo e levou os lábios para os lábios dele, iniciando um novo beijo, este, porém, extremamente cauteloso, amoroso, realmente uma troca de carinho, ambos necessitavam daquilo naquele momento, Remus, retribuía da mesma forma, e não havia nada mais necessário do que concentrar-se nos lábios de Marlene naquele momento.

Com muita calma, as mãos de Remus entraram debaixo do lençol, despindo-a daquele ridículo empecilho que ela havia colocado entre ele e a maldosa veste de dormir, e levou a mão até a cintura da morena, a seda parecia escorregar a mão de Remus com uma facilidade incomum, porém, tudo o que ele fez foi movimentá-la por ali, de um lado para o outro enquanto a cada segundo aumentava a intensidade com que a beijava. Marlene, por sua vez sentia o corpo inteiro estremecer a cada um dos toques de Remus, os lábios chegavam a falhar em certos momentos, porém, ele os tomava para si de uma forma incapaz de ser descrita por palavras, ao menos nenhuma passava por sua mente naquele momento. Tudo o que fez foi render-se de bom grado ao momento, levou uma das mãos para a nuca de Remus e começou a acariciar lentamente a nuca de Remus, que ao sentir as caricias afastou os lábios dos lábios de Marlene para retomar o fôlego. – Oi. – Ele sussurrou e Marlene, alguns segundos depois conseguiu respondê-lo. – Oi. Costuma entrar escondido na enfermaria sempre e agarrar as pacientes da Madame Pomfrey ? – Marlene riu baixo, e Remus lançou um sorriso extremamente galanteador. – Somente quando vale a pena. – E piscou um dos olhos, Marlene então deu um tapa de leve no ombro dele, obviamente imaginando que ele realmente já tivesse feito algo parecido, porém, decidiu não pensar mais na possibilidade. – Bobo. – Ele segurou o rosto de McKinnon e a olhou nos olhos. – Sabia que você fica linda quando está com ciúmes. – Ele perguntou, Marlene enrugou a testa e encolheu os ombros, iria protestar, porém, ele não deixou, selou os lábios dela. – Sei que está, não adianta negar. – Marlene selou os lábios dele e depois o olhou nos olhos. – Não. Eu definitivamente não vou deixar que saia vitorioso, já descobriu os meus pensamentos, já está nos meus pensamentos, mas, não, eu não estou com ciúmes. – E aproximou o corpo do dele, selando os lábios mais duas ou três vezes, ou talvez um pouco mais.


	9. Chapter 9

Aquele era o momento mais íntimo de Marlene e tudo o que ela conseguia pensar era em Remus e sua devoção à ele, não havia nada para interrompê-los, nada capaz de Pará-los e definitivamente tudo o que desejava naquele momento era que não parasse, nem por um segundo, os lábios compartilhavam da mesma sensação de entrega e os corpos, ah, não era necessário tentar explicar, estavam em completa e perfeita sintonia. Cada toque, cada sussurro e até mesmo gemido repreendido por algum motivo despertava em Marlene o interesse de conhecer mais e mais, e apesar de ser a primeira vez de Marlene, parecia saber exatamente o que fazer, por onde começar e apesar de normalmente ser um pouco tímido, não havia espaço algum para timidez naquele momento. Os lábios tocavam-se com mais intensidade a cada segundo, e por vezes não se limitavam apenas aos lábios e sim pelo restante do corpo, na maioria das vezes era Remus quem ousava as caricias, e Marlene limitava-se a aproveitá-las ao máximo embora fosse necessário assumir que aos poucos perdia o controle das próprias reações. Permaneceram tocando-se e provocando um ao outro, até que finalmente Remus encaixou-se e a penetrou, de todas as sensações esperadas, Marlene surpreendeu-se não sentiu dor alguma, ao contrário, sentia uma enorme fonte de prazer a consumir a cada investida de Remus sobre si, e apesar de ter ficado um pouco imóvel durante uns segundos, rapidamente voltou a si, na verdade, aquela sensação havia a elevado de uma forma inexplicável, quando finalmente conseguiu, levou os lábios aos lábios dele, tocando-os com carinho, enquanto por vezes brincava com as unhas pelo ombro dele, deslizando-as por ali enquanto ajudava com os movimentos como podia e conseguia. O corpo deleitou-se até o último dos movimentos de Remus, e quando finalmente ambos chegaram ao clímax, simplesmente não se separaram, apesar do coração descompassado e a respiração completamente ofegante, Marlene levou os lábios aos lábios de Remus e os deixou ali até conseguir recobrar a fala.

– Eu não sei como explicar esse sentimento. – Marlene começou a falar, porém, foi interrompida pelos próprios pensamentos afinal era ou não um momento propicio para se dizer o que tanto queria dizer á ele? Ela engoliu seco e calou-se por dois segundos. – Mas eu acho que eu nem sei por onde começar, então, por favor, não me julgue se algo der muito errado. – Ela corou, e Remus sem entender muito bem saiu de cima dela e deitou-se ao lado, envolveu a cintura de Marlene e a ajeitou de lado, olhando-a nos olhos. – Eu só quero dizer que eu amei essa noite. Amei que tenha sido com você e principalmente... – Marlene tocou os lábios dele, e deixou um vão, não completou a frase e então o abraçou. – Você realmente tem que ir embora agora? – Ela perguntou de uma maneira manhosa, extremamente manhosa e isso fez com que Remus risse. – Apesar de querer ficar, você sabe que eu preciso ir antes que alguém descubra a minha presença. – Marlene engoliu seco e o abraçou com mais força. – Mas e se você colocar as roupas e disser que eu o chamei pois não conseguia dormir? – Marlene procurava por opções que pudessem manter Remus ali, ele sorriu. – Eu acho que poderia ser útil, se eu fosse a Emmeline ou a Mary. – Marlene rolou os olhos. – Coloque a roupa, eu tenho uma ideia. – Marlene selou os lábios dele e levantou-se, deixou de lado o pijama anterior e até mesmo o escondeu, e então vestiu a tradicional camisola, olhou para Remus. – Excesso de beleza por aqui. – Marlene piscou um dos olhos e esperou Remus colocar a calça, aproximou-se e abotoou a camisa dele assim que ele a vestiu, e também ajeitou a gravata. – Vem cá. – Marlene o levou até o lado da enfermaria. – Agora, você vai bater aqui e dizer que está com muita dor. – Marlene fechou a porta, e Remus sentiu-se na obrigação de tentar encarar o plano de Marlene, bateu desesperadamente na porta, e Marlene levantou-se, encarando a porta e encarando Madame Pomfrey toda desajeitada. O único problema naquilo tudo: Remus era um péssimo mentiroso, e até mesmo nisso ele se igualava a Marlene, que riu enquanto observava a bronca da Enfermeira, que depois de um resmungo disse. – Se veio por Marlene, se despeça rapidamente, ela costuma passar as noites vagando. – Marlene engoliu seco, e ficou imaginando se por dois segundos ela havia escutado alguma coisa, sentiu-se estranha, mas, quando Remus aproximou-se ela simplesmente o abraçou, envolvendo-o em seus braços e em seguida em um beijo que realmente tirou o fôlego do garoto. Foi preciso muito mais do que controle para se afastar de Marlene, e Remus sentiu um vazio por dentro quando o fez. – Eu realmente preciso ir, Lene. Nos falamos amanhã bem cedo. – Marlene assentiu com a cabeça e fez questão de não se despedir, odiava despedidas.

Voltou para a cama e tudo o que desejava naquele momento era ter Remus ali por mais um tempo, ou quem sabe a noite inteira, a vida inteira e com esse pensamento Marlene riu, baixo, e quando ajeitou-se e sentiu o perfume dele o cansaço a venceu, dormira como pedra naquela noite e na manhã seguinte quando acordou, havia rosas em um vaso ao seu lado, Marlene abriu um sorriso e logo pegou as flores, porém, quando viu as iniciais no cartão assustou-se. – Regulus Black esteve aqui essa manhã. – Uma das enfermeiras ao perceber o susto de Marlene decidiu contar. – Ele parece bem abatido, e extremamente preocupado, acho que ele merece noticias suas. – Marlene encarou as flores com desespero, definitivamente não sabia como lidar, queria apenas que elas fossem de Remus e não de Regulus, agradeceu e então foi para o banho, não demorou muito para arrumar-se e quando voltou para a cama, Remus estava sentado na cama de Marlene, ele segurava as flores de Regulus e parecia pronto para bombardear Marlene com diversas perguntas, porém, quando se olharam tudo o que ele conseguiu fazer foi derrubar as flores no chão e ir até Marlene, a abraçou com força e então sussurrou. – Bom dia, Lene. Eu disse que estaria aqui bem cedo. – Marlene não havia duvidado dele na noite anterior, não era necessário ele ter acordado tão tão cedo, porém, ela realmente havia adorado a surpresa. – Achei que seria mais interessante do que lhe mandar flores. – Marlene assentiu com a cabeça, realmente tê-lo ali era melhor do que qualquer presente. – Vamos, rápido. É o seu primeiro dia realmente de volta ao dormitório. E antes de ir para o Salão comunal, quero te levar em um lugar. – Marlene arqueou a sobrancelha e quando finalmente Madame Pomfrey apareceu com a última poção, agradeceu internamente e juntou as coisas, assim que tocou os pés para fora da Ala hospitalar, Marlene respirou aliviada. – Acho que é impossível alguém odiar a Enfermaria mais do que eu. – Remus riu e concordou. – Embora passe muito tempo lá. – Marlene deu um breve tapa no ombro de Remus, enquanto caminhavam, ele a abraçava pela cintura e caminhava com muita calma. – Te levarei até a torre de Astronomia. – Marlene arqueou a sobrancelha e não entendeu exatamente o que fariam no local, mas concordou.

Remus pareceu determinado ao caminhar até a torre e Marlene apenas tinha um sorriso curioso nos lábios, depois de subir a escada em espiral, viu que Peter estava ali, e pela primeira vez ele aproximou-se de Marlene sem nenhum receio e a envolveu em um abraço rápido, inclusive constrangedor, porém, ela correspondeu. – Bom dia Peter. – Remus cumprimentou o amigo e agradeceu por ele ter cuidado de tudo enquanto Remus buscava por Marlene, e assim que ele abriu a porta, Marlene simplesmente não acreditou no que via, havia uma mesa para dois cheia de bolinhos de amora e suco, algumas frutas e até mesmo chocolate. – Bom, eu pensei que as flores seriam clichê.- Marlene virou-se para Remus e o abraçou com força. – Muito obrigada. – Ela poderia se emocionar naquele momento, nunca ninguém havia feito aquilo e bom, ninguém nunca havia a surpreendido com algo tão singelo e tão delicado, ela realmente achou incrível. – Isso é espetacular. – Marlene sorriu um tanto boba e então soltou Remus, sentou-se em uma das cadeiras e serviu suco nos dois copos. – Bolinhos de amora. – Riu baixo. – Você lembrou. – Ela olhou para Remus, que sorriu enquanto sentava. – Seria impossível esquecer, são os seus prediletos. – E então Marlene levantou-se, indo até Remus, sentou-se no colo dele e selou os lábios, enquanto pegava um bolinho de amora. – Obrigada pela surpresa. Eu jamais esperaria algo tão lindo. – Remus tocou o rosto de Marlene e acariciou de um jeito extremamente delicado. – Na verdade você merece muito mais, mas, foi o que eu consegui pensar antes de você acordar, senhorita preguiça. – Remus roubou um beijo rápido e em seguida Marlene concentrou-se em comer o bolo de amora. – Eu estava faminta. – Sussurrou, pegando uma torta de amora para Remus e levando aos lábios dele. – Ah, não é difícil imaginar o motivo. – E ele piscou os olhos, como se fosse um segredo que somente eles compartilhavam, e realmente era. Marlene o olhou enquanto ele comia a tortinha e tudo o que conseguia pensar era em como Remus era perfeito, em todos os aspectos, e quando ele percebeu que ela parecia viajar em pensamentos enquanto a olhava ele riu, uma risada deliciosa que fez com que Marlene quisesse o abraçar ali mesmo. – Ah, Remus. – Sussurrou e selou os lábios dele rapidamente. – McKinnon, McKinnon. Estou começando a achar que eu estou apaixonado por uma completa lunática. – Marlene calou-se e então o olhou nos olhos. – Então, eu acho que é o momento certo de gritar ao mundo que Marlene McKinnon, a lunática Marlene McKinnon está apaixonada por Remus Lupin. – E então Marlene levou os lábios a orelha dele. – Eu estou apaixonada por você. – Sussurrou, como se fosse um segredo, e apesar de Remus não entender muito bem, ela queria que ele soubesse que além da paixão, agora ele era tudo para ela. Remus sorriu satisfeito e selou os lábios de Marlene, que depois de dois segundos relutantes, levantou-se e voltou para a cadeira. – Agora, por favor, coma alguma coisa, antes de voltarmos aos nossos amigos. – Remus acatou, principalmente por estar faminto e rapidamente comeu tudo o que havia separado mentalmente quando preparou a mesa, enquanto isso, Marlene concentrava-se em suas deliciosas tortinhas de abóbora, fazendo questão de saboreá-las com muita calma.

Quando finalmente sentiu-se satisfeita, Marlene olhou para Remus, e pegou ele a observando, balançou a cabeça em negação e então riu baixo. – É senhor observador, eu acho que está na hora de encararmos o mundo lá fora. – Marlene sussurrou, e levantou-se, manejou a varinha e então a mesa desapareceu, havia a encaminhado para o lugar certo, a cozinha e quando finalmente chegou em Remus, o abraçou. – O próximo café da manhã será na cama. Eu mesma irei preparar. – Marlene sussurrou com toda a delicadeza do mundo e então selou os lábios dele. – Sem contar que fugir no meio da madrugada está fora dos meus planos. – Remus sorriu assim que terminou de falar e Marlene sorriu, eram exatamente aquelas palavras que desejava ouvir, e sem dúvidas passar uma noite inteira ao lado de Remus era um sonho, não somente uma noite, mas todas as noites possíveis, Marlene pegou-se perdida em pensamentos, será que era possível apaixonar-se daquela maneira por alguém? Era possível alguém completar a outra de uma maneira única? Marlene agora sabia que nada era impossível, ainda mais se tratando de duas almas apaixonadas, e então ela sorriu de um jeito delicado. – É inexplicável, porém, existe. – Marlene acabou falando em voz alta e Remus arqueou a sobrancelha. – O que? – Marlene sorriu delicadamente e enquanto desciam a escada explicou. – O que eu estou sentido. É inexplicável, porém, extremamente real. O amor é sem explicação. – Sussurrou e Remus ficou calado por um tempo e então sorriu. – Sendo amor, é o que basta, não é necessário entender muita coisa. – E foi Marlene quem completou a frase. – Apenas necessário sentir. – Remus desceu o último degrau e envolveu Marlene em um beijo extremamente delicado, embora intenso.


End file.
